Because of You
by sereneexlyss
Summary: All she ever wanted was to be noticed. Being alone, just about all her life, was tough. Losing everyone in her family in a horrible flood, she's the only one left of her family. Searching for some acknowledgment, she's still never seen.
1. Forewords

All she ever wanted was to be noticed. Being alone, just about all her life, was tough. Losing everyone in her family in a horrible flood, she's the only one left of her family. Searching for some acknowledgement, she's still never seen.

When she came across the _"Ice Prince"_ of her school, she helplessly falls for his mysteriousness, and hopes that he'll look at her the way she looks at him. As time passes, she is still helplessly in love with, and only watching him from afar, she learns the hard way, that his heart is already taken...

_Characters: _

_Name: Shan Cai  
Age: 21  
Status: middle-class  
School: Ying De _

_Name: Hua Zhe Lei (Lei)  
Age: 22  
Status: first-class  
School: Ying De _

_Name: Teng Tang Jing (Jing or Jing Xue Jie)  
Age: 23  
Status: first-class  
School: France/Ying De_


	2. Only in My Dreams Shan Cai's View

My life... was never fair... I lost my family in a flood, and from then on, I've been living on my own. I've been in an orphanage until I was 13 years old. I've been in an orphanage because I was getting abused by the nannies. For eight years now, I've been working, but I was always taken advantage of. No knew I existed, not unless it was me who had to do the dirty work. I always ignored it.

I remember dreaming; one day, I will meet someone who will look at me like I'm special. He'll treat me special, and never forget that I'm here. One day, I wish to meet this wonderful man.

I thought I found him, but my heart broke the minute I saw his hands locked with a woman far more beautiful than I. I could never compete against her. I later on, learned who she was... she was the next heir to the Teng Tang Corporation; she was a model in France, but then later known as Miss France. Her studies were off the charts, she could play over five instruments! I envied her. She's rich, beautiful, and can do just about anything. But the one thing I envied in her the most is that, she captured the heart of the one man I hoped to be with.

His mysteriousness was what caught me. His cold eyes, expressionless face. The "Ice Prince" is what he's known for at our school. I've dreamt of his at times. I've always dreamt about him and I together. Him, as being the one to see me as someone special. I've dreamt us being married, and he and I having kids. I wanted to live my life with him. But all I can do is love him, from afar. he can never, be mine to have.

At school, before Teng Tang Jing came, I would always run into the _"Ice Prince"_. I remember the first day I heard his voice.

Flashback  
Walking slowly down the halls, I was bumped into very hard by another student, my books tumbled out of my arms. I felt embarrassed, but I remembered, I'm never noticed. But I thought wrong. I was about to pick up one of my books, when I suddenly heard his voice.

"Ni hao bu hao?"

I looked up, and there he was. For the first time, I heard his voice. It was beautiful. My gaze snapped when I heard him ask me again, "ni hao bu hao?" Nervously, I replied but before I could, the bell rang, I scurried picked up my books, but when looked up, he was gone.

End Flashback

It would probably be the last time I'll ever get to hear his voice. How I long for him to be mine.


	3. Sweet Dreams Shan Cai's View

I remember having a sweet dream about him. It was dark outside, and it was raining hard outside. Thunder was booming, lightning was flashing brightly. It all felt so real... I could feel myself getting drenched by the rain, and hearing the thunder roar. I was standing in the middle of an open field, the wind howled and blew. I was standing outside a cozy looking home. A window I saw had a light. I wanted to approach the window to see what made it glow. But before I could take another step, the door to the house opened, and there I saw him.  
He stepped out of the house, and reached a welcoming hand out to me. I was delighted. I didn't hesitate, but then left the room. When he came back, he had a towel in his hand. He sat down on a nearby couch, and patted the seat next to him. As I sat down next to him, I felt him take my long hair and gently stroked my hair dry. It felt wonderful to be in his tender-love and care. He brought the towel to face, and gently wiped the drops of heavens tears away. I saw his eyes; they were warm, and filled with love and tranquility. His hand brushed away my hair that cascaded my face, and lovingly tucked it behind my right ear. I could feel myself blush lightly. I heard him let out a light chuckle, he must of seen me blush.  
I nervously reached for my long hair behind me, and lightly began to stroke it. As if I was brought under a spell, my eyes locked with his. He took one of my hands and brought it to his lips. He gently kissed the back of my hand and looked back up at me. Before he could lean in closer to me, my alarm clock woke me up from my wonderful dream.

That same morning, I left for school with high hopes that he'd talk to me, even if it was a mere "hello", or a light nod. I want to be able to just sit with him, and have a casual talk with him.  
Teng Tang Jing, you are lucky to have him in your arms. You have everything I've ever wanted... you have money, a loving family, a home, a great job, you were named Miss France, you can play over five instruments, you're everything a man wants. But most of all, you have, Hua Zhe Lei. As I was thinking about this, I felt myself being bumped again. 'It happens', I told myself. I noticed my books feel out of my arms again. Before I could bend down to pick up my books, I heard a young woman's voice.

"Oh! I'm really sorry, let me pick it up."

I didn't respond, as I was too shocked to realize, that someone had finally noticed me. I snapped back to reality, for I realized the woman who was picking up my books, was none other than Teng Tang Jing. "It's alright, it happens all the time."

"Oh, but I deeply apologize, I should really watch where I'm going," Teng Tang Jing apologized non-stop, "I never bump into people...hey, how about you come sit with me at lunch?"

"Uh... I'm not sure..." I began protesting but her shout out to someone stopped me.

"Lei!"

I was about to faint as I heard her call his name. Teng Tang Jing went over to Hua Zhe Lei and dragged him over towards me.

"Lei, help me persuade this young woman to sit with us."

I saw Hua Zhe Lei look at me with and expressionless face, but then suddenly turned into an expression of recognition.

"Don't I know you?" As if my prayers have been answered, I was finally noticed by him. I wanted to tell him yes, but Teng Tang Jing interrupted.

"Eh? You two know each other? Well, since you two know each other, you should sit with us." The lunch bell rang, the students filed out of the rooms and to the cafeteria. I knew I had to make up my mind whether or not to sit with Teng Tang Jing and Hua Zhe Lei.

"Well, if you won't answer, I'll answer for you." Teng Tang Jing pulled on my arm and led me to the cafeteria. Hua Zhe Lei followed behind.

Teng Tang Jing sat me down between her and Hua Zhe Lei, "I'm still really sorry about bumping into you. I'm Teng Tang Jing, you can call me Jing. And he's Hua Zhe Lei, or Lei, he's my boyfriend." I looked at Hua Zhe Lei, he was still expressionless, yet he kind of looked as if he was deep in thought. "So what's your name?" I turned my head back to Jing to answer her question.

"My name is Shan Cai."

"Shan Cai? Uh... doesn't that mean 'weed'?" Jing looked at me weird. I chuckled lightly; I too was confused about my name. But it was true.

"Yes, it does mean weed."

Suddenly, Hua Zhe Lei spoke, "Now I know why you look familiar, I bumped into you too, the other day. I'm sorry for that." He looked at me with so much concern and with a little expression of apology. So he cared? I never thought that he'd care.

"Shan Cai, would you like to join Lei and I at the mall?" Jing asked me.

"Sure!" I was delighted that I was asked to join somebody to an outing. But my parade was rained on when I suddenly remembered that I had to work today after school. "Oh, wait, I just remembered, I have to work today... I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's alright, we can go after your shift is over. What time does it end?"

"My shift ends at six-thirty. Will we have time to go out to the mall?"

"Of course!" The lunch bell rang, time for another class.

"Where do you work?"

"I...I..." I didn't know how to answer her... I couldn't let her know that I work in a little cake shop... who goes to a rich school and works in a poor shop instead of a big company? "I work near a little cake shop. You could meet me there."

"Okay, we'll see you there at six-thirty. Bye Shan Cai." Jing waved good-bye to me and began walking the opposite direction of me. I saw Jing and Hua Zhe Lei's hands linked, but my eyes met Hua Zhe Lei's. His eyes looked back at me, as if studying me... how I wish I didn't have to work tonight.


	4. Meeting the Royal Couple Shan Cai View

The cake shop was empty. Not many people come into the little shop. The Italian Tomato, who would think that it's a cake shop? Some other workers were getting bored and decided to leave. They left me at the shop but myself, which meant I had to clean up. It was almost six-thirty; I decided to clean up as fast as I could so I could go shopping with Jung. I was about to close the door to the kitchen when I suddenly heard Jing's voice, "Lei, look at all these cute cakes!" Great! I thought, I can't get out of the shop without Jing and Hua Zhe Lei seeing me. I went back to the kitchen door, THANK-GOD it was unlocked. I snuck out that way and went around the shop the opposite direction of where Jing and Hua Zhe Lei were standing.

"Jing Xue Jie!" I called to her.

"Shan Cai!" Jing rushed over to me while pulling Hua Zhe Lei's hand, "are you ready to go?" I nodded in agreement. Jing led me to a lot of shops. Some I've never been in to. I noticed Hua Zhe Lei just sat there and watched us look at the clothes and other things that girls tend to shop to. He seemed bored, but I can't read his expressions. Jing came out of a dressing room with a beautiful white evening gown. It looked beautiful on her. She called to Hua Zhe Lei, "Lei, what do you think of this gown for this Saturday?" Hua Zhe Lei looked over to Jing. He eyed the dress, and then gave Jing a thumbs-up gesture. "Maybe I'll try on some more just to be sure I want this one." Jing looked over at me and asked, "Shan Cai, go find a new dress for me to try." She went back into the dressing room while I went back into the dressing room while I went back to the racks to get different dresses for her. I found a nice, black evening gown. It could easily fit any slim body. I stroked the dress gently, it felt like silk. The dress was a spaghetti strap and a V neck. The length was all the way down to the floor, too bad I couldn't afford it. "Shan Cai? Did you find another dress?" Jing came over to me in her original clothes. She saw me gazing at the dress, "Do you like this dress?" I looked at her, then back at the dress. I didn't want to put it back, it was just too beautiful.

"Shan Cai, do you want this dress?" Jing asked me. How I did! But I knew I couldn't.

"No, not really..." it hurt so much to say those words.

"Why not? At least try it on." Jing tried to persuade me, "I bet it'd look great on you. Lei, don't you think so?" Hua Zhe Lei looked over at us and gave a light nod in agreement. Jing pulled me over to the dressing room and gave me the dress to try on. I stood in the room wondering if I should try on the dress. Going with my instincts, I began to undress, and tried to dress on.

I came out feeling nervous. I wondered what Hua Zhe Lei might think of me in this dress. "You look beautiful Shan Cai, I think you should get it and wear it for an occasion." But, what kind of an occasion? Whatever evening Jing was talking about with Hua Zhe Lei is obviously something I haven't been invited to.

"It is nice, but I'll get it some other time," I told Jing. I went back into the dressing room and removed the dress from my body and put my original clothes on. I reluctantly placed the dress back onto the rock and looked back at Jing. She was gathering all the clothes she tried on and went to the register. Hua Zhe Lei and I waited as Jing paid. When Jing finished, it was already nine-thirty. I had to get home, I was feeling tired, and hungry, "Jing, I'm going to go home, do you mind?"

"Not at all, I'll have Lei take you home, I have to go back home myself." Jing went over to Lei and gave him a light kiss on his cheek as a goodbye, "Bye Lei, bye Shan Cai."

"Bye Jing!"


	5. Learning Lei's View

I could tell Shan Cai wanted that black evening gown. Somehow, I know she was different from every other girl at Ying De. I knew she wasn't rich, yet not poor; she was just an average type girl. Maybe I'll buy that dress for her, and give it to her anonymously. She should really wear that dress. I'll admit, she looks beautiful in it.  
As I brought Shan Cai home, the drive there was uncomfortable. She was really quiet, and said almost nothing except telling me which direction we needed to take. I wanted to start conversation with her, but I didn't know what to say. Finally, I thought of something: some basic conversation will do.

"Do you have any hobbies?" She looked at me awkwardly, and then decided to respond.

"Um, I like writing, I prefer poetry. I taught myself how to play the piano."

"That's cool," the drive seemed long, unless I was driving slow.

"What do you do? Do you have any hobbies?" she asked me.

"I play the violin. I've been playing for twelve years now. I also paint and do photography."

"Those are nice hobbies, wow, twelve years of the violin. I'd like to hear you one day."

"I'd like to hear you play the violin one day."

"Oh, stop here, my apartment is right there." I stopped the car. She got out slowly. Before she closed door, she looked at me, and said, "You're lucky that Jing has you. Bye." she walked away from my car.

I arrived home thirty minutes later. I sat on my bed and began thinking about Shan Cai I had a hunch that she grew up on her own. Just the witnessing of her not buying the dress, gave me the hint. I picked up my cell phone and dialed a number, "hello? Yes, I'd like to buy one of your dresses. It's a black silk dress. Yes, a size small. Can you have it delivered at the Hua Zhe residence please? Hao, xie xie." I ordered the dress for Shan Cai and decided to give it to her anonymously tomorrow.

The next day came. The morning sun shined through my window and onto my face. I then remembered that it was the day I'd give Shan Cai the dress. I got out of bed quickly and headed off for school.

I found Jing in the library working on something. I went over to her and hugged her from behind. "Good morning," I said. I heard her giggle.

"Lei, it is noon, school's going to be out for lunch in thirty minutes."

So I slept in again. I've been doing that for a while now. "Have you seen Shan Cai?" I asked Jing.

"No, I haven't seen her yet. She's probably in class."

"Okay, I'll go wait for her." I gave Jing a quick kiss on her cheek and left the library. I walked around the school trying to figure out where her classes are. I asked every teacher if she showed up today, but they all said the same, she never came. When could she have gone?  
I decided to go to her apartment to see what happened.

I knocked on her door a couple of times, there was no answer. I tried knocking again, but I then some heavy footsteps come towards the door, "Shan Cai, it's me, Hua Zhe Lei." I no longer heard heavy footsteps, this made me get worried, I called Shan Cai's name again, but I got no response. I started to frantically try to pry open the door. After much struggling, I got the door to open, and there I saw on the floor was Shan Cai. I scooped her up and placed her on the couch near the front door. She had a fever, her forehead was burning up. How could she get sick? She looked fine the other night. I walked around her apartment to see where Shan Cai bedroom was, so I could put her under the covers. Her room was in the very back of the apartment. I went back over to Shan Cai and carried her to her bed. After I put her under the covers, I went to the small bathroom right next to her room and got a cold wet towel. I placed it over her forehead to try cooling her down.  
Some time passed, school was nearing an end, but I still stayed by Shan Cai's bed. Every hour I got the towel wet and cool for her. Something inside my heart wanted me to stay here and make sure that she's ok.  
My phone rang softly as I sat on Shan Cai's bed. I answered my phone, it was my assistant at home.

"Hua Zhe Lei shao ye, your package arrived from a dress boutique." Shan Cai's dress was here.

"Hao, I'll be there in thirty minutes." I hung up the phone and looked at Shan Cai again, then got up to leave. As I was leaving, my phone rang again, it was Jing.

"Lei! Where are you? I've been waiting for you!"

"I'm coming Jing, I'm sorry. I went to look for Shan Cai. She's sick, I found her at home on the floor with a fever."

"Oh, ok Lei, come pick me up and bring me with you to her place?" she pleaded.

"Hao, I'll be there soon." I left Shan Cai's apartment and went off to Ying De to pick up Jing.

When I got there, Jing rushed over to my car and got in, "hurry Lei, we need to get to Shan Cai!" I didn't need to be told twice. I sped off to Shan Cai's apartment,

I got out of the car with Jing following me. I opened the door to Shan Cai's apartment and went to her bedroom. I opened her door, but she wasn't in there. Jing was right behind me, and she had a confused look on her face.

"Lei, she's not here..."


	6. A Final Story Lei's View

She's gone... "Shan Cai?" I called out. I went out of the room and searched the apartment. When I reached the kitchen, I saw the door to the refridgerator open, "Shan Cai?" the door closed, and there stood Shan Cai with a glass of orange juice.

"Hi Jing, Hua Zhe Lei... how did you..."

"Shan Cai, are you okay? Lei came to your apartment and found you on the floor with a fever." Jung explained, "he put you in your bed and took care of you imtil now."  
I saw Shan Cai look at me to see if everthing Jing said was true. I nodded as a respnse.

"Shan Cai, i want you to come to my party this Saturday. I'm sure you'll be well by then." Jing invited Shan Cai.

"I would love to, but I don't have a dress..."

"Don't be too sure about that, I bet you have a dress." I said mysteriously, "Why don't you check later on tonight, you have to have something, I'm sure."

"Ok... I'll look again later tonight."

After Jing and I left Shan Cai's apartment, I asked Jing, "Jing, what's the party for?" Jing looked at me with an uneasy expression, "Jing? What's wrong?" I stopped the car and looked at her. Her eyes were tearing up, "what's going on Jing?"

"Lei, promise me, you'll always love me..." Jing told me in a serios tone.

"Yes, I promise, you and I will always be together. But tell me what's wrong." Jing hesitated, but I was patient until she answered me, "Jing, please, tell me."

"Please don't hate me."

"I'll never hate you."

"Lei', I'm going back to France, I have to help my family. I'm probably not coming back for four years... I'm sorry." Jing was nearly in tears. I brought her over to me and kissed her forehead trying to eas her pain.

"Jing, it's ok, no matter what, I'll always love you. Even if we're far apart, my love for you will never die. Let it be a year, or more, I'll always love you."

I brought Jing home, and then went to my place. My assistant came up to me with a package in his hands. "Shao ye, your package is here." I took the package out of his hands and unwrapped it. I placed the box on a nearby table and took the dress out. I gazed at the dress with so much affection. I guess my assistant could read my eyes as he asked me, "is this for Jing fu ren?"

I shook my head in disagreement; my assistant looked at me weird, "this dress is for someone else," I put the dress back into the box and closed it, "get me our best gift wrap and some ribbon." I'm going to wrap Shan Cai's dress myself.

I spent two hours wrapping the package so it was perfect. When I was finally satisfied with my wrapping, I gave the package to my Shan Cai's apartment. I knew Shan Cai was going to look even more beautiful in it when it's worn in the proper light and time of day.


	7. Hearing Music Lei's View

After I sent my assistant off with the package I began to think about Jing. She's leaving... I can remember, all the way back, since we were kids, Jing had brought me out of my autistic self. She was the first girl, aside from my mother, I let get close to me. She's always been there, every time I cried, or anytime I felt down. As time passed, I have grown accustomed to her, I admired her, I fell in love with her. We've known each other for fifteen years, and we started a serious relationship two years ago. I was hoping to keep our relationship strong... there's nothing I can do to keep Jing here. She's the kind of girl who won't change her mind, also, her family is in trouble. After telling Jing that I'll always love her, will it stay true? I've never been far away fro Jing...

Jing's party was in three days. I wonder how some people will take this information... I walked the halls of Ying De, just looking at the view that Ying De can see. I kept walking aimlessly, until I heard a familiar song, only played by the piano. I went to find where the music was coming from.  
I reached the music room, to my surprise, I saw Shan Cai playing the piano. For some reason, I couldn't remember the name of the song, but I was beginning to get lost in the world of music played by Shan Cai. The music stopped so suddenly. I could tell, the song wasn't finished, "Hua Zhe Lei? What are you doing here?"

"I heard your music, it's beautiful, you play really good for someone who taught herself."

"Hua Zhe Lei, you were right, I do have a dress. I found a package addressed to me last night, it was the same dress I saw when we were shopping. I wonder who bought it for me...I want to thank them for their generosity." Shan Cai said with hope in her eyes.

"I'll see you on Saturday, Shan Cai. I have to go now."

"Okay, bye Hua Zhe Lei."

"Oh, Shan Cai, don't call me Hua Zhe Lei, it's too formal, please call me Lei."

"Lei...Lei..." Shan Cai repeated.

"Wei, don't call my name for no reason," I teased her, "bye."

"Bye Lei."


	8. Following My Heart

(Jing)  
Lei asked me to invite Shan Cai over at the mansion to help her get ready for the party. I agreed to Lei.  
Shan Cai came over with the dress that she saw at the shop. I thought she said she didn't want it? She told me that she found it at her doorstep, and was given to her anonymously.  
I began working Shan Cai's long hair. I decided to leave it down, but hcurl her ends. She put the dress on, and I'll admit, the dress looked lovely on her. "Shan Cai, this dress is beautiful, it looks better on you than me, and I haven't tried it on at all."

"Thank you, Jing Xue Jie." Shan Cai blushed lightly.

"It's almost time for the party, let me put my dress on, and I'll do your make-up."

(Shan Cai)  
The party came; I was scared about what some people will think of me... they probably wouldn't know who I am. How will I blend in with all these people I don't know? Jing was busy talking with other party guests, and I didn't see Lei anywhere, I was in a sea of unknown people.  
I suddenly, I turned around and saw Lei in a white tuexed. He looked very handsome, and made me fall in love with more.

"Shan Cai, you look beautiful."

I blushed at his comment, "xie xie ni, Lei."

"Attention everyone, I have a big announcement to tell you all!" Lei and I heard Jing's announcing to everyone and gathered close to hear her speech. "A lot of you I've known for quite sometime and most, my whole life," Jing paused, and her eyes landed on Lei, and me, she was referring to us, "and now, I would all like your best wishes for me, because I am returning to France." I was shocked to hear Jing's announcement, why was she leaving? She can't leave, I just made friends with her... she can't leave... she can't leave Hua Zhe Lei... he loves her. "I'm leaving for France, not just to help my parents, but to fulfill my dream as being an attorney at law. Being a model, and named Miss France is just about every girls dream, but it's not mine. I want to live my life my way, not all planned ahead for me. I'm tired of being pefect, no longer do I need all this," I saw Jing touch her hair, "perfect hair," touchedher dress, "expensive and beautiful dress," and looked at everyone with seriousness in her eyes, "no longer will I need any of this, "Jing then pulled out a pair of scissors and out a chunk of her hair off. Everyone gasped as they saw her sudden action.

"JING YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH THE COMPANY!" I heard Jing's father shout across the room.

"Daddy... I want to live my own life, yes I'll help you with the company, but I want to live my own way. Please, accept my decision.

"Jing, you life belongs to your father's company, everything is about to fall apart, you have to help!" shouted Jing's mother. I couldn't believe Jing's decision, I looked over at Lei, his eyes were expressionless, and I wonder what he is thinking.

"Mommy, I'm tired of being perfect, for you daddy, and everyone who has ever see my picture in a magazine or on a billboard. I'm tired of it all. Please support my decision, I've always been obeying you; you could at least support my decision, that's all I'm asking of you."

"Jing..."


	9. Please Stay Shan Cai's View

Jing was leaving on Saturday to you back to France. I wondered how Lei was feeling... the one he loves is leaving as much as I want Lei to myself, my mind keeps telling me, that he belongs with Jing, not me.  
On Thursday morning, I searched the school for Lei. I wanted to know how he was feeling about Jing's leaving. I found Lei sitting on a staircase facing the school garden he looked as if he were deep in thoughtm was he thinking about Jing Xue Jie?  
I sat down next to him, silently. He noticed my presence, and looked at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing..." I paused, I had a sad look on my face, if Jing leaves, Lei will be sad and I don't want to see him sad. "Lei... why won't you make Jing stay?" Lei looked me, still expressionless.

"I don't need to. Jing is a girl who will go with whatever she thinks of. She won't turn back. If it's a mistake, she wants to deal with it on her own. I can't stop her decision." I couldn't believe that Lei wasn't even going to try! I was furious. I stood up firmly, and began looking for Jing

I saw a tall woman walking around in another one of the school's gardens. I somehow recognized that the woman was Jing. "Jing Xue Jie!" I called out to her, and saw her turn around. Jing's beautiful long hair was gone, it was out down to her jaw bone... her hair, was really gone.

"Shan Cai?" I walked over to her with a face mixed with pain and confusion, "what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Jing Xue Jie... you can't leave, you have to stay here and stay with Lei. I know he's your boyfriend, and you both share a beautiful relationship, you can't just let it all go!" I was practically sobbing.

"Shan Cai, I understand, but, my life... is not the way I want it to be. I don't want to be model; I don't want to be some sort of princess who can't do what her heart wants. I want my life to be lived the way I want it. Where no one tells me what to do or what to think, it's all going to be my decision." Jing paused for a while, allowing me to take in what she just said, and then she continued, "Shan Cai, even if my choice could be regrettable, at least I'll learn how to live with it. If I turn out ruining my life, then that's what I chose. There's no turning back." Even though I understood Jing's speech, I still couldn't let her leave, so did the only thing I could think of...

"I understand Jing, I really do, but please..." I fell to my knees, "I'm begging you, you have to stay here with Hua Zhe Lei... I know he'll be devastated, hurt, and sad that you went away. Jing Xue Jie, I must admit to you, that I do like Hua Zhe Lei, more than a mere friend, but I've backed down so I see him happy, and with you, he's happy. I don't want to see him said. If you stay it will hurt me, but at least I'll know that he's happy. But if you leave, Hua Zhe Lei will never be happy with me if I ever made my first move on him, so please; I'm on my knees, stay!" I saw Jing look at me with shock in her eyes, but the softened to an understanding. She kneeled to level with me.

"Shan Cai, your speech is touching, but I'm afraid that I can't stay. I appreciate your doing and your confession." Jing stood up helped me up." I have to go. I just came to pick up my report card." She gave me a hug and walked off.  
I was going to turn around since I somehow felt a presence. I saw...


	10. Overhearing Lei's View

I sat on the staircase, and just thought about Jing. I've learned to live throuch Jing's constant leavings, but now, she's leaving for good, she's leaving me, for good.  
I felt a presence next to me suddenly, and I turned to see who it was. Shan Cai was there; her face looked at me with worry.

"What?"

"Nothing..." she responded, her face turned into a sad expression. I knew she was going to say something else, but I waited patiently for her to continue. "Lei... why won't you make Jing stay?" I looked at her expressionless. She had a point, why aren't I making Jing stay? If I love her, what am I doing? I didn't know how to answer her. I told her the most reasonable reason I could think of.

"I don't need to. Jing is a girl who will go with whatever they think of. She won't turn back. If it's a mistake, she wants to deal with it on her own. I can't stop her decision." After I told her this, she looked at the ground as if deep in thought, then she stood up firmly and left. I watched her leave, after a few minutes after she left; I decided to follow her, to see where she was going, and to see if she's okay.

It took me a while to find her I looked around the parking lot, some of her classes, and back where I was. I was deciding to give up when I suddenly head sobbing. I decided to follow the sound. I saw the owner to the sobbing it was Shan Cai with Jing. What was she doing? I stepped close to listen in to what she saying. As soon as I could hear her clearly, I saw Shan Cai drop to her knees, and then I heard her confess that she has feelings for me. I heard her beg for Jing to stay.  
When Jing left, I went over to Shan Cai from behind. She felt my presence, and turned around.

"Hua Zhe Lei."

My eyess were becoming soft. Her confession really touched me, although I still loved Jing, with all of my heart. I don't think anyone can replace Jing in my heart.

"I heard everything. Shan Cai, you don't need to ask Jing to stay. If this is what makes Jing happy, I'm not going to stop her from being happy. It makes me happy that she's happy." I told Shan Cai the truth. She looked at me with understanding and nodded slowly. I chuckled lightly, she was so cute, "come on, I'll take you home."

"But Lei, I have a class..."

"Then I'll take you class."


	11. Departing Shan Cai's View

Saturday came, and it was time for Jing to leave. I was surprised that I was the only one at the airport to send Jing off. I sat on the benches while waiting for Jing to settle her flight.  
Jing came over to me and sat down next to me. She looked at me with confusion.

"Shan Cai, don't be sad. Even if Lei doesn't come, it'll be okay. Even if it hurts him, at least I know he's happy because he knows that I'm happy."

"ALL PASSENGERS FROM TAIWAN TO FRANCE PLEASE HAVE YOUR TICKETS READY! ALL PASSENGERS FROM TAIWAN TO FRANCE PLEASE HAVE YOUR TICKETS READY!"

The announcement was set, Jing had to board noon. Still, there was no sight of Lei. I couldn't believe he wasn't here to send Jing off.

"It's time for me to go, Shan Cai," Jing stood up, as did I, "Shan Cai, don't be sad, I'll come back often," she hugged me and began to walk towards the gate. I watched her walk with her head up high and waiting for what is to come her way.  
I turned around to leave, when I then saw a familiar man, Hua Zhe Lei.

"Lei? What are you doing here? She's gone, you're too late... still, and how can you let her go. Even if she is happy, your happiness needs to be shared. Go after her!" I was heaving heavily. I wanted to knock some sense into him. But he kept a small smile on his face, was he going crazy? He took something out of his back picket and showed it to me.

"I'm taking the next flight."

I smiled brightly. At last, he's fighting for his happiness.

Lei's please please wouldn't leave for another hour, so I waited with him. He had 20 minutes left in Taiwan. Even though his leaving to go after Jing was killing me, I had to let him go...

His happiness means the world to me, and if it's giving up my own happiness, I will make that sacrifice.

"ALL PASSENGERS FROM TAIWAN TO FRANCE PLEASE HAVE YOUR TICKETS! ALL PASSENGERS FROM TAIWAN TO FRANCE PLEASE HAVE YOUR TICKETS READY!"

Lei was going to leave soon. He stood up from a bench and walked over to me, "Shan Cai..." I looked up to meet his eyes; I stood up, "Shan Cai, thank you, for waking me up to get Jing. I admire your determination and courage." He did the most unexpected thing to me; he leaned over and kissed me on my forehead. My eyes widened at his sudden action, "xie xie ni."

I began crying, I was losing a close friend, and the only friend I ever had. Lei walked to the gate, waved good bye, and left.


	12. Returning Shan Cai's View

Returning (Shan Cai's View)

*Three Weeks Later*

Lei and Jing have been gone for nearly three weeks. I wonder if Lei is bringing Jing back. The thought about them makes my heart ache, but I try to push it aside, trying not to think about them together. I have been praying that they'll make it back together.

Another school day came, and each passing day, I'd pray that Lei and/or Jing would come home. I sat down in the same spot where I begged to stay. I ate lunch in the same spot, waiting for Lei and Jing.  
As I sat and ater my lunch silently and thought about what my future would lead me to. I still thought about my life with Hua Zhe Lei. But I knew I couldn't be with him. His love for Jing will never be replaced.

School was out for the day and I left to go back to my apartment. When I came close to my apartment, I saw a silver Mercedes parked in front of my apartment. Who had a car like that? I began to hurry over to my apartment to see if the owner of the car was somewhere near the car. As soon as I was at least five feet from the car, the driver's door opened up and out stepped a tall man.

"Hua Zhe Lei?" I gasped. Lei smiled at me. He smiled at me as if he has not seen me for a year, but he's been gone for three weeks, "Hua Zhe Lei... what are you doing back?"

"I came back to see how you're doing."

"Where's Jing Xue Jie?"

He hesitated a bit before he answered me, "She's back in France."

"Why isn't she here?" I wanted to know what happened, but instead he just changed the subject.

"So how have you been?" he asked me. I decided to go along with it, he can tell me when he wants to.

"I've been doing fine, how about you?"

"Fine."

"How was France?"

"It was nice. There was a lot of dog droppings though."

"Dog droppings?"

"yeah, I learned to avoid it." Lei paused for a while. I started again.

"Do you want to come in and sit?"

"Sure."

I gave Lei a can of Pepsi and sat down aross from him at the table. "When did you get back?"

"I came in yesterday. I had jet lag, so I slept for a while.

"Oh. Can you tell me about France?"

"It's very nice. The people there are actually a little stuck-up. I was lucky that I knew French."

"Eh? You know French?" I asked, interrupting Lei's story. He chuckled at my outburst.

"Yes, I speak 5 other different languages."

"What else do you speak?"

"I speak Italian, Spanish, German, French, Japanese and of course Chinese."

"WOW! How do you know so many?"

"Well, I'm going to run my father's business, and some of our branches are in different countrie, so I have to know the most spoken ones."

"I see..." I was amazed.

"It's no big deal to me," Lei looked at me with a nonchalant look, then turned soft, "You wanna do something at the beacb? I need to go somewhere quiet."

"Okay."

We were at the beach about 20 minutes later. I walked along the sandy shore as Lei sat on the sand. Something was troubling him, but what? I walked back over to him and sat down next to him. "Lei, is something wrong?"

"Shan Cai..." he looked at me with total sadness, "Jing and I, are no more..."


	13. Confess Shan Cai's View

Confess (Shan Cai's View)

Jing and Lei... are no more? How? When? Why? "Lei, what happened?" Lei's eyes began to become watery.

"My weeks in France with her were heaven. When I arrived at her suite, I'd never forget the look on her face. She and I would walk the streets of France, and I'd buy her anything her eyes laid on. We'd go back to her suite and talk about everything. Our childhood, our lives and our aspirations. Before she left for France, before she announced that she was leaving... she told me to promise to love her. But... how can I love her now, if she broke my heart?" He looked at me with eyes of a lost child, "How Shan Cai? How can I love her if she doesn't love me?"  
My heart tore as I watched Lei break down from a broken heart. I wanted to take his pain away, or maybe we could share the same pain. We both had broken hearts. My heart was broken because Lei would never love me, his heart was broken because the love of his life broke his heart.

"Lei... I'm so sorry."

"Shan Cai... can you please hold me, for ten minutes... no five..."

"Hua Zhe Lei?"

"Hurry..." his voice was sad. I held him close. I've been dreaming of Lei in my arms, holding him close. "I never knew that Jing and I would end so suddenly. Maybe I only adored and admired her. She was the one who talked to me, and she was the only girl, aside my mom, I allowed to get close to me." I let go of Lei and listened to him. "Jing and I really did talk a lot. We talked about you."

"Me?"

He nodded, "yeah. She says that you're the first person who treated her like a real friend. You're her first true friend, even if you both never knew each other very long."

"Jing is a wonderful woman."

Lei's eyes once again became teary. My eyes began to tear up also. Some tears fell from my eyes, I was nearly sobbing. I felt Lei look at me, "why are you crying? You shouldn't be crying." I looked back at Lei, with my tear streaked face.

"Why can't you be happy?" All I want for you is to be happy." Tears finally fell from Lei's eyes.

"Why isn't the one I love you?" He leaned over to me and began raining kisses all over my face. He stopped at my lips and began giving me short kisses on my lips. I didn't respond as I was too shocked of his actions. He broke the kiss and hugged me tightly, "why can't I love you? Why?"

"I wish you do love me."

After some time Lei drove me back to my apartment. Seeing his condition, I asked if he wanted to stay a while longer, for more comforting. He automatically said yes. Lei sat in slience as I brought him some dinner. We ate quietly, in awkward silence.

"Xie xie ni, Shan Cai, for comforting me."

"Mei gwan xi, I'm always happy to help you out."

At around eight 'o' clock, I started on my homework. I was stuck with math and literature, the look on my face must have caused Lei to chuckle.

"Do you need help?"

"Un... not really, I'm just struggling with hthis math problem." I heard him shift out of his seat. I felt him look over my shoulder and he began reading my math homework.

"You're calculating it all wrong."

After about 20 minutes, Lei explained the horrible little homework problem to me, step by step.

"Thanks Lei."

"No need to thank me." All I did was smile. Maybe, Lei, will one day look at me the way I look at him. I'll pray for that day to come.

Lei turned out to stay over at my place. He said he didn't want to be alone tonight.

The next morning, I woke up first. I got up to make breakfast for Lei and me. I'm glad it was a Saturday because we would've been late for school.  
'Please, let Lei love me...' I prayed to myself.


	14. Confess Lei's View

Confess (Lei's View)

*This is like last chapter, but in Lei's eyes*

I came back from France with a broken heart. Jing dumped me, for a terrible and unlogical reason. I went back to my place and just sat in my room. I began crying, crying over the woman I've loved for 15 years. I laid my head on my pillow and just thought about my time with Jing. How we walked the streets of France, how I bought everything for her. I showed her my love for her. I remember asking her to come back to Taiwan with me. But she still said no.

The next day I decided to visit Shan Cai, to see how she was doing the past three weeks. When I got to her apartment, I noticed she wasn't home. I waited until she came back. Two hours past and it was nearly six 'o' clock. I still waited. Around six-thirty, I looked through my rear window and saw that Shan Cai was getting lose to her apartment. I could tell she was confused at the expensive car parked in front of her apartment. I chuckled at her expression. She's so undeniably cute. I got our og my car as she walked clser to me.

"Hua Zhe Lei?" she walked closer to me, "Hua Zhe Lei, what are you doing back?"

"I just came to see how you're doing."

We talked about France, and how my time was with Jing. She invited me inside to have a drink. Shan Cai was full of questions. Once I brought up that I knew French, she wanted to know some other languages I could speak. She was amazed.  
A little later on I asked her if she wants to do something at the beack. I told her I needed to go somewhere quiet. She agreed.  
We arrived there 20 minutes later. The waves sounded softly, the breeze blew gently... I sat down on the sandy beach and watched Shan Cai walk along the shore. The gentle wind flew through her hair, and the orange sunset glow reflected onto her sweet face. My thoughts went back to Jing...

"Lei, is something wrong?"

It was time I told her the truth, "Shan Cai..." I looked at her with total sadness, "Jing and I, are no more." Her eyes widened, she was speechless.

"Lei, what happened?" she asked me. My eyes became watery again. At that moment I poured out my heart to her. I had a dreamy look on my face as I thought about my time with Jing. I told her how I had a great time when we walked through the streets. I poured out my heart out to her.

"...how can I love her now, if she broke my heart?" I looked at her with pain in my eyes, "how Shan Cai? How can I lover her if she doesn't love me?" I tried holding back my tears, I never wanted people to see my cry, I abandoned my pride and asked Shan Cai, "...can you hold me for ten minutes... no five..."

"Hua Zhe Lei?" I heard her say my name. I didn't want to explain, I just wanted to be held.

"Hurry..." I said with sadness in my voice. She held me for a while, until I spoke again, "I never kew that Jing and I would end so suddenly. Maybe I only adored and admired her. She was the only who talked to me, and she was the only girl, aside from my mom, I allowed get close to me." Shan Cai released me from her grasp and listend to me. "Jing and I really did talk a lot. We talked about you."

"Me?" she asked.

I nodded, "yeah she says that you're the first person who treated her like a real friend. You're her first true friend, even if you both never know each other very long."

"Jing is a wonderful woman." Shan Cai said. My eyes became teary once again. I noticed something fall next to me, then I noticed it was a tear, Shan Cai was crying.

"Why are you crying? You shouldn't be crying." She looked at me with a tear streaked face.

"Why can't you be happy? All I want for you is to be happy." Tears fell from my eyes, and I began to confess to her.

"Why isn't the one I love you?" I leaned close to Shan Cai and began planting little kisses all over her face. I stopped at her supple lips and began giving her short pecks on her lips. I broke the kiss and hugged her tightly, why can't I love you? Why?"

"I wish you do love me."

I drove Shan Cai back to her apartment. She invited me in, just in case I need more comforting. I said yes.  
As I sat down at Shan Cai's little table, she brought in some dinner. We ate quietly in an awkward silence.

"Xie Xie ni, Shan Cai, for comforting me."

"Mei gwan xi Lei, I'm always happy to help you."

Later on during the nightI helped Shan Cai with her homework, then I stayed with her the night. I told her I didn't want to be alone. I truly didn't.


	15. Second Thoughts Shan Cai and Lei's View

Second Thoughts (Shan Cai and Lei's View)

*Shan Cai*  
Two weeks after Lei came back from France, he's been walking me everywhere. I once told him that I wasn't rich, or worked in a big corporate office. Amazingly, he knew... he knew that I didn't work in a big office, "I saw you in the cake shop before Jing and I came to meet you. You look cute in your uniform." So that's how...  
I've been loving every minute that Lei has been with me. He's been walking me to my classes, driving me to and from school, and eating lunch with me. But I've also been having some second thoughts, is Hua Zhe Lei just using me to forget Teng Tang Jing? This thought made my heart break... I wanted to cry...  
Lei took me home, but stopped the car about mid-way to my apartment. He must've seen my uneasiness, because he leant over and asked me, "Shan Cai, is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet this whole day... please, tell me waht's wrong." he looked at me with so much concerns, it was hard to tell him the truth.

"Uh... nothing Lei, it's nothing, really." I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Shan Cai, if you're trying to lie, you're not very good at it, please tell me. I want to know what's going with you. Ever since I learned about your past, I believe you should be treated to everything, and be able to have someone care for you. And I want to take the responsibility of taking care of you." His eyes were serious, his tone was too. After hearing this I decided to just tell him the truth.

"Lei, I've just been... well thinking... ever since you came back from France, you've been treating me like a princess, but I only want to know, if you're doing this just to forget Jing? Are you just using me as a tool to forget Jing?" I was scared to hear his response. If he's mad at me... then I regret confessing...

*Lei*  
Shan Cai's confession took me by surprise. Was I just using Shan Cai? I honestly, didn't know what I was doing with her. My feelings for her, are unknown... I stll don't know, what feelings are still remaining with Jing... How should I say this...?

"Shan Cai, I honestly, don't know my feelings towards you, and I don't know my feelings remaining for Jing. But I can tell you now, that I want to take care of you."

"Jin de ma? Wei she ma? Why do you want to take the responsiblity of taking care of me?" she asked me with a confused look in her eyes.

"Does a guy have to have a reason?" I told her mysteriously. I got out of the car and then opened her car door open and let her out. She still had a baffled look on her face as I helped her out of the car.  
As I was walking her the rest of the way to her apartment, she sometimes stopped on the sidewalk, as if everything seemed to disappear... her face feel pale... "Shan Cai? Are you okay?"

*Shan Cai*

"...Shan Cai... Shan Cai..." I heard my name being called over and over again. What's happening to me? My eyes slowly closed, and I felt myself fall.

I woke up fulling dizzy... where am I? "Shan Cai? Shan Cai, are you okay? Shan Cai? Come on, open your eyes... Shan Cai..." I heard someone call my name... I tried obeying their command, but I couldn't open my eyes. My eyelids were so heavy... I felt so weak... all I could do was lift my hand. As I tried lifting my hand, I felt another hand take mine. I didn't know who this was, for I have never felt another hand in mine. Finally after some time, I finally opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but it soon came into focus, and I could see Hua Zhe Lei looking straight into my eyes with worry in his eyes, "Shan Cai... how are you feeling? Do you need water, food, anything?" I tried saying water, but nothing came out of my mouth, so I tried mouthing the word. Luckily he understood, and poured me a glass of water. Before he handed it to me, he helped me sit up on the bed and gave me the glass. I gupled down the glass and gave it back to him.

"Lei, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, you fainted so suddenly, what happened?"

*Lei*

I rushed Shan Cai to the hospital and she ws sent into ER. The doctor said she was lucky that she didn't fall on her head or she would've suffered through a concussion.  
About and hour after Shan Cai was sent into ER, the doctor said she was fine and to let her wake up on her own. I saw some nurses role Shan Cai into a room and I followed them.  
The nurses hooked an IV into her arm and started a heart monitor. Even though she was alright, I was still worried. I want to take care of Shan Cai, even if I don't know my feelings for her. I took her hand and held it in mine, and began whispering for her to wake me up. After ten minutes of pleading, Shan Cai finally began to stir. Her eyes wouldn't corporate, but I still whispered for her to open her eyes. Minutes later she did. Shan Cai began to lift her fingers, then her hand. I took her hand and held it in mine. Minutes later she opened her eyes. I called to her again, "Shan Cai... how are you feeling? Do you need water, food, anything?" she needed water as I saw her try mouthing the word water. I poured a glass and helped her sit upon the hospital bed, then handed her the glass. She must've been really thristy, since she gupled it down.

"Lei, where am I?" she asked after she handed me back the glass.

"You're in the hospital, you fainted so suddenly, what happened?" I asked her. She looked out the window with a dazed look.

"Wo bu ji dao... wo bu ji dao..." she said.

"Maybe you should stay at home for a while. I'll bring you your school assignments and tell your boss that you can't make it. Hao ah?"

"Ok, thanks Lei."

"No need to thank me."

I made Shan Cai stay home for a week. She began protesting by the third day, but she still lost to my persuading. Each day brought Shan Cai her daily assignments from her classes, and got her excused from those and work. She kept thanking me over and over, and each time I told her that there was no need to thank me.  
Shan Cai went back to school the following Monday. I walked her to her classes to get her excused for being absent for so long. Each professor excuse her, maybe it's just because of me, because the "Great Hua Zhe Lei" said so. As I said good-bye to Shan Cai, I left to go to the music room.


	16. I'm Sorry Shan Cai and Lei's View

I'm Sorry (Shan Cai and Lei's View)

*Shan Cai*  
Lei has been taking care of me ever since I was released from the hospital. He made me stay at home the week after. He brought me my school work that I've missed and even got me excused from them. I even missed work, but Lei excused me from that too. I will admit that I love being under his care. To be taken care of by him is a dream. A dream I thought would never come true. How I wish Lei will stay with me forever. I want Lei's love and affection, his care and embrace, his warmth in every kiss. Only time will allow me to possess these dreams. I can only wait for Lei to give me his intentional love.

On Monday, Lei let me go back to school. He walked me to all of my classes and talked to each of my professors. I sat in my seat as they kept talking. I was browsing through my binder with the past assignments when Lei came over and said that he'll pick me up later.  
The class went by so slowly. I could barely concentrate on what was in front of me. I looked up at the clock it was nearing lunch time. Thank goodness, I was getting hungry. A fewe minutes later the bell rang, as I gathered my things to go meet Lei. I was out the door expecting Lei to pop out, but he wasn't there...

*Lei*  
I was lost in my world with my violin. I played several songs with my eyes closed and my hand held the bow gently. I finished another song with a long bow ending. As I opened my eyes, my gaze fell on the clock. My eyes grew wide as I saw what time it was. It was after noon, Shan Cai was waiting for me! I put my violin away and rushed out the door. I couldn't believe I was late picking her up. I ran down the hall towards Shan Cai's class. As I sharply turned a corner, I rammed into another person. One of us fell in a loud thud; I lifted my head to quickly apologize, but I noticed that this wasn't anyone that knocked down it was Shan Cai. Damn... this is the second time I made her fall. I crawled over to her to help her up, but I noticed that she couldn't stand... "Shan Cai? Shan Cai, I'm sorry I was late picking you up..." Shan Cai struggled to pick herself up, I tried helping her up, when I noticed a huge bruise forming on her left arm, "OH MY GOD! Shan Cai, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Lei, really, I was looking for you earlier. Ow!" she grabbed her arm with the bruise.

"Oh Shan Cai, I'm truly sorry... I was late and I knocked you down giving you a bruise on your arm," I looked on the floor and I saw her books were scattered on the floor," I even made you drop your book," I quickly bent down and picked her books up. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Lei, really it's okay. I'll just go put ice on this, then we can eat." I got up slowly as I carried her books for her. I had her sit down at a nearby table while I would go get our food. I came back seeing Shan Cai trying to aid her bruise. I quikcly set down out food and sat next to her to stop her from touching the bruise.

"Here, don't touch it... let me do it." I took her arm and placed an ice pack that I got from the lunch lady. I tended her arm gently trying not to pressure it to much. She winced every so often, which gave me a hint to slow down on pressuring, I lifted the ice pack to see if the bruise was settling down. Thankfully it was. "I promise I won't be late again," I said trying to start conversation.

"Lei, it's okay. You don't need to beat yourself up..."

"But I feel responsible for knocking you donw, and giving you a huge bruise... I'll never forgive myself..."

"Lei, the bruise will be fine, your tardiness is nothing. So your late, it happens, it's not the end of the world." Shan Cai kept trying to convince me as hard as she could, but nothing was knocked into my brain.

"I promise, I won't ever be late!"

She sighed in defeat, "alright, I give up. Let's just eat, I'm starving." She picked up a bun and began eating. I picked up a sesame ball and ate with her.

After I walked Shan Cai to her last class, I made sure that I wasn't going to be late, for I sat directly in front of her classroom. After an hour, I began to get bored... I went to the library to find something to do. Nothing interested me.


	17. Accident Jing and Shan Cai's View

Accident (Jing and Shan Cai's View)

*Jing*

I felt tremendous guilt when Lei stepped out of my suite... but I had no choice but to let him, no, make him go. Spending my days in France with him were nice, but I had to break his heart to make him go away. I'm sorry Lei... I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. There hasn't been a day or second that I haven't thought about you and that fateful day. But it's for the sake of me... and my family.  
My family has been accepting my decision to being an attorney, and working at the corporation. I've been buried up to my head in papers to read and approve. I never knew this is what my parents go through everday. I've been taking my mother's place in the company, for she was fallen ill with stress. Working here in the corporation and being an attorney at the same time was harder that I could ever imagin... but this is what I chose, this my life.

After one month of this business life, I've finally managed to get the hang of it. I've been asked to cases, business parties, and others. Sometimes I wonder how Lei and Shan Cai are doing. Part of me wants Lei to fall for Shan Cai, part of me doesn't, that part of me wants Lei to myself, but it was my fault for letting him go. I want Lei to be happy, and be happy with someone who will give him their unconditional love. Maybe Shan Cai can give it to him. Lei, I pray that you're happy, and I'm sorry that I broke your heart.

*Shan Cai*

Lately I've been feeling very guilty about Lei taking care of me, and me taking advantage of his care... I know he doesn't love me the way he loves Jing. I'm just being a burden to him. I should tell Lei that he doesn't need to take care of me anymore.  
Lei came over surprisingly with lunch on at Saturday afternoon, "hey, are you hungry?" he asked with a smaile on his face.

"Yeah, come on, let's eat." I let him in, as we sat on my couch and ate I tried wondering when I should tell Lei... I don't want to hurt him, yet I don't want him to think of me as a burden. I was about to open my mout to something, but Lei beat me to it.

"Shan Cai, I know I've been taking you all over, taking care of you when you're sick, and bringing you lunch... and, I know what you're thinking, 'I must be a burden to him, why is he taking care of me?' because Shan Cai, you deserve much better. You don't deserve to live alone all you life, you don't derserve to be unnoticed. I want to be the one to give you the attention and the company. That's why I'm doing this." After his confession, I understood... this was just a samm request... how can I turn him away? "Come On, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I said as he pulled me up from the couch.

"You'll see, come on."

He took me to a secluded beach. It took us an hour and a half to get there, and the sun began to surrender to the noght. "Lei, this is beautiful." It truly was, the stars were shining as the waves crashed. We stayed there for a couple of hours, just listening to the waves, and watching the stars twinkle.  
My eyes began to get sleepy and I asked Lei if we could go home. He agreed and went back to the car.

As we were driving back, the wind began to blow fiercely, and the leaves from trees blocked our way. I was getting scared because Lei was having trouble steering. Suddenly a blinding light shone, and the next think I felt was spiraling and crashing, and my world went black...


	18. Waking Up Lei's View

Waking Up (Lei's View)

I woke up with my head feeling dizzy and sore. My eye sight was very blurry, but I was able to make out where I was, I was in the hospital. I tried looking around the room to see anything elsem then I noticed a woman with long raven black hair, "Shan Cai?" I whispered out to the woman, she turned around, and to my surprise, it was Jing... "Jing? What are you doing here?" I struggled trying to talk.

"Lei!" she rushed over to me, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Jing, what are you doing here?" I asked her again.

"The hospital called me. They told me you got into a serious car accident..."

"CAR ACCIDENT!" That's when I finally realized, Shan Cai was with me... "Jing where's Shan Cai?"

"I don't know Lei, they never called me about her, nor did the doctors tell me that she was in the car with you..."

"Oh no! I promised to protect her..." I quickly got up, ignoring every pain that hit me. I frantically searched for a doctor. When I found one, I quickly asked him where Shan Cai was, but he told me he had no clue. I then asked him who my doctor was. He gave me an office number and left. I searched for the office and knocked on the dorr. The doctor let me in with a questioning look.

"Something wrong, Hua Zhe Lei shao ye?"

"Where is the woman that was in my car? Is she alright? What room is she in?"

"Hua Zhe Lei shao ye, I'm afraid, I have some good news, and some bad news..."

I prepared myself for what was to come. The doctor folded his hands together and looked at me sternly, "the woman who was inthe passenger's seat is alright... but her head was hit hard against the glass window and caused a serious blood clot in her vision. In a few words, she's blind..."

"No..." Shan Cai was blind, and it's all my fault... "It's all my fault," I heard myself whisper out.

"Shao ye, I'm not finished..." I looked up at him with hope gleaming in my eyes, "she's blind, yes, but, it's only temporary. The blood clot could disperse, and she'll be able to see again. I can't determine when that will be, but I'm pretty sure she won't stay blind forever."

I smiled brightly, Shan Cai would be able to see again. I'm glad her disability is only temporary, "Thank you doctor. Please, tell me, where she is..."

"She's right next door to your room. Make her happy." I got up and went to the room next door to mine. I stepped inside and found Shan Cai resting on the bed. Thank God she's safe. I slowly walked close to her bed and sat next to her on the bed. Her face had cuts and bruises, all from the broken window. I saw her left hand had a bandage around it. I took her right hand in mine and held it there. With my other hand, I stroked her hair away from her face. I felt a presence behind me. I looked behind me, and there stood Jing.

"Lei, is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine, but she's blind... the doctor told me she's temporarily blind."

"Oh no." Jing sta next to me on the bed and looked at Shan Cai, "she's going to be okay right?"

"I hope so Jing, I hope so..." my eyes concentrated on Shan Cai's eyes, waiting for her to open them up. 'Come on SHan Cai, wake up, wake up and tell me what you see... even if you are blind, I will do everything for you. I'll ask you to live with me in my mansion, where every care will be close to you' "Shan Cai, wake up, I'm here, I'm here, waiting for you..."


	19. Waking Up Jing's View

Waking Up (Jing's View)

When I got a phone call from the hospital in Taiwan, my heart stopped. Lei was between life and death. I immediately flew over to Taiwan to be by his side. As soon as I arrived there, his doctor told me that he's in ER. Lei had been in a car crash over by an abandon beach on the other side of Taiwan. He must've went there to ease himself. Oh Lei... I'm sorry. Hours later, Lei was put into a hospital room. He had a few broken ribs and his beautiful face was scratched up. He also had a bandage wrapped around his forehead with blood hair. I called out to him a couple of times to wake him up. He did stir a couple of times, he was waking up, I was going to go find his doctor, when I heard him call out a name, "Shan Cai?" I turned around and rushed over to him. When I moved closer to him, he looked disappointed... "Jing? What are you doing here?"

"Lei! I'm so glad you're alright!" I told him.

"Jing, what are you doing here?" he asked me again.

"The hospital called me. They told me you got into a serious car accident..."

"CAR ACCIDENT!" Lei shouted out. He took me by surprise. Never have I heard Lei shout. He looked at me again, "Jing where's Shan Cai?"

"I don't know Lei... they never called me about her, nor did the doctors tell me that she was in the car with you." Lei was looking very panic striken.

"OH NO!" Lei quickly got off the bed and rushed out of the room.

"LEI!" I tried to stop him, for he had injuries along his torso, "Lei! STOP! You're not well!"

I tried looking for Lei around the hospital. I couldn't find a trace of him. I went back to his room and waited for him there. After a few minutes I saw a man pass the room, it was Lei. I got up and followed him. He was right next door. I went inside to see what made him come into this room. When I saw Lei holding a hand, I immediately knew whose hand it was. Shan Cai. Her face also had scratches and bruises and her left hand had a bandage around it. Lei must've felt my presence, he turned around and looked at me, "Lei, is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine, but she's blind... the doctor told me she's temporarily blind..."

"Oh no..." I sat down next to Lei, "she's going to be okay right?"

"I hope so Jing, I hope so..." Lei's eyes concentrated on Shan Cai. I knew Lei's feelings for Shan Cai. At least Shan Cai can give Lei the love he wants, 'Shan Cai, I wish you two luck.'


	20. I Promise Lei's View

I Promise (Lei's View)

Jing and I still stayed with Shan Cai until she woke up. Jing got us food and water and we ate. I still had my hand locked with Shan Cai's. Her breath was still even with steady heart beat. My heart grew steady as I knew Shan Cai was safe and her hand was still in mine. As I finished eating, my eyes hegan to feel heavy, I layed my head down on the bed and slowly closed my eyes. My thoughts then drifted off to a dream land...

My dream took me to a field of flowers and a slight breeze blew across my face. The flowers had a fragrance that I couldn't quite make out... I suddenly heard someone calling my name. I immediately recognized it as a woman's voice calling my name. I tried listening more to which direction voice was coming from. I then began to two voices calling me, one was coming from behind me, and the ohter in front of me. I didn't know which way to go. Instead of me looking for the voices, the voices came to me. Two women were coming in focus.

Jing and Shan Cai

Jing was in front of me, Shan Cai behind. Jing called to me telling me to come to her, her voice sounded to tempting. I stepped forward to Jing, but something made my head turn back to look at Shan Cai. Her face looked disappointing since she saw that I stepped foward to Jing. I saw a tear slip through her eyes. Her head bent low as her hair cascaded her face. I turned to look at Jing who was waiting for me, then I heard myself say to Jing, "I'm sorry, but she needs me..." I then turned to go to Shan Cai. Her head was still bend low. I was about a foot away from her. She looked up at me with a few tears on her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs, she smiled at my touch. I was about to hold her in my arms, when she somehow began to fade away... What's going on?

"Lei... Lei... wake up...Lei..." I heard someone trying to shake me awake. I lifted my head and found Jing trying to wake me up, "Lei, Shan Cai is waking up." My eyelides were no longer heavy I sat upright and grasped onto Shan Cai's hand.

"Shan Cai, I'm here, I'm right here beside you..." Shan Cai began to stir a little, I squeezed her hand to assure her I was really here. As if she heard me, she squeezed my hand in return.

"Lei...?" she was calling my name.

"Shan Cai..."

"Lei? Where are you?"

"I'm right here Shan Cai." I shifted my hand in her's to make sure she felt my hand.

"Why is everything so dark? Is it night? Did the power go out?" her voice sounded as if she was lost

"Shan Cai... the lights are on, the sun is out... but your eyes..." I didn't know how to tell her... I wanted to show Shan Cai the world, and let her know I'll always be right here for her, "Shan Cai... I'm sorry..."

"I'm blind, aren't I? I know I am. I can't even see the ceiling in this room. Am I in the hospital? It feels like I am..."

"Oh, Shan Cai, I'm sorry... if only I drove more carefully... none of this would've happened..."

"Lei, this was meant to be. I was never meant to be happy... my life is meant to be unfair." she ended her depressing confession, and tears were already forming

"No, don't say that Shan Cai... you deserve to be treated special, you deserve to see the world. You deserve everything, Shan Cai. As soon as you get your eye sight back, we'll go on a world tour. How's that?"

"But Lei, what if I never get my eyesight back?"

"The doctor said that the blood clot that's blocking your sight will clear up. You will see again, I promise." I tried all I could to get the tears from Shan Cai's eyes to stop feeling. I took my hand and began wiping her tears away.


	21. GoodBye Lei Jing's View

Good Bye Lei (Jing's View)

I tried waking Lei up to let him know that Shan Cai is waking up. As soon as he heard Shan Cai's name, he immediately sat up right. He began talking to Shan Cai and telling her to wake up and letting her know that he's right here next to her. I stood up to leave Lei and Shan Cai alone for a while. I decided to walk around the hospital's garden. I began to remember my time with Lei... I guess I never really thought about his feelings towards me. He's done everything for me while we well in France... he bought me everything that my eyes landed on, and waitedfor me from morning to night when I came home from work and school. I've been taking advantage of his love, and not returning anything to him. I left him with nothing but a broken heart. I'm so sorry Lei.. I know realized that I've loved you, and still yet now. If only I could take back what I have done and said to hurt you. Yet seeing you care deeply for Shan Cai, makes my heart swell with jealousy. If it were me in the hospital bed, you'd be doing the same. Holding my hand, stroking my hair and encouraging me to wake up. Lei, I hope she will bring you the happiness that I know I couldn't give to you. I wish you two the best of luck. Shan Cai, don't break Lei's heart, and I hope that you'll get well soon.

I went back to Shan Cai's room, as expected, Lei was still there. His hand still grasped her hand tightly, as if he let go, she'll be lost. I know Lei was going to be happy. I will let Lei go, and let him live a happy life with the one he loves.

Good-bye Lei, good-bye Shan Cai.


	22. Living and Leaving Shan Cai's View

Living and Leaving (Shan Cai's View)

*Two Weeks Later*

For two weeks now, I am still blind. Lei has asked me to move in with him in his mansion. I protested, for I did not want him to think I was a burden for him. He still won me over and had all his servants move my things into my new, and hopefully, temporary, home. I tried getting around the mansion, but I kept running into walls and maybe a few vases... Lei has been gently scolding me for waling around without him or a servant. Sometimes I would lightly cry, for I felt so helpless. Lei tried all he could to convince me that I was not helpless. Sometimes he'd lightly kiss my forehead after he'd see me cry after his scolding. I felt so useless. I apologized a million times for breaking a few vases. Lei had every servant get rid of them, for now. He led me downstairs and into the sun room. It was warm, I could tell the sun was shining brightly. If only I could see the sun...

"Shan Cai, I'll always be here for you." I felt Lei turn me around, I guess he wanted to face him... was there something else he wanted to say? He took a deep breath, and began, "Shan Cai, listen to me, please..." he took both my hands, and grasped them tightly, "Shan Cai, my father called me lost right, he said that our company is suffering severely from a decision that was made. He requests that I got to Japan to help him. The reason I'm telling you this is because I want to bring you with me."

"Lei..." Even though I was blind, I could wisualize his expression. Should I go with him? No, no I shouldn't, I will only cause more trouble... "I'm sory Lei, I will only make you worry more. I don't think me coming with family. If I go with you, you'll be too busy helping your family during the day, and coming home to me doing more work. So, no, Lei, I'm sorry, I can't go with you."

"Okay Shan Cai, I won't force you, I respect your decision. But, at least stay here at my house, where I know that you're safe?" I nodded, and agreed. I'll stay here so he won't have to worry so much.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I won't be able to get your school assignments for a while. I'll hire you a tutor, how's that?"

"Okay. I won't be able to see you off?"

"Probably not. Please take care of yourself. If you ever need anything, you know you can always asks one of my servants. I'm going to miss you, Shan Cai. I can't leave you, knowing your condition will only me worry more."

"Lei, don't worry about me. Right now, your family needs you more than ever. Think of it this way, the faster you figure out this problem, the sooner you can come back home." I smiled, trying to get him to lighten up. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"Okay, Shan Cai, I will miss you truly." he hugged me tightly. I was going to miss him. If only I weren't blind...


	23. Soon Lei and Shan Cai's View

Soon... (Lei and Shan Cai's View)

*Lei*  
I asked Shan Cai to come with me to Japan. I really wanted her to come. How could I leave her here all alone? Once I got the phone call from my father, my mind wandered no where but to Shan Cai. I couldn't leave Shan Cai, with her blind, and me miles away from her...  
I was to leave first thing in the morning. I had to act fast, I wanted Shan Cai to come. To my disappointment, she declined, but I still respected her decision.

I was leaving Taiwan, and Shan Cai, in one hour. Before I left the house, I entered Shan Cai's room. The day was still new, about six 'o' clock in the morning. She was still sleeping. I sat on the side of her bed and watched her sleep. I stroked her hair and studied her face gently. As I was studying her face, I then began to realize. I began realizing that Shan Cai is a pretty girl. She may not be like Jing, Shan Cai, has a rare beauty. I looked at the clock and saw that I have four minutes left to stay with Shan Cai. I kept touching her hair, as if I'll never touch her silky hair again... I sighed heavily and leaned forward. I gave Shan Cai one last kiss on her forehead, and left the room silently. "Good-bye Shan Cai. I promise I'll be back soon."

*Shan Cai*

I woke up to the sound of pulled drapes. "Shan Cai xiao jie, it's nine 'o' clock. Hua Zhe Lei shao ye asked me to wake you up and help you with today's routine," said the maid.

"Oh, xie xie." I tried figuring out which side of the bed I was on. The maid helped me out of the bed, and into new clothes.

"Which shirt xiao jie?"

"Wo bu ji dao ma..." I barely remember what my clothes look like anymore," you choose, I don't remember what my clothes look like."

"Blue shirt and jeans alright?" she asked.

"Okay."

I guess Lei wasted no time in getting me a tutor. She was here at precisely noon. I knew because the clock rang twelve bells, and she stepped in at the last bell. "Good afternoon Shan Cai xiao jie. I am here to tutor you. Since I've learned of your disability I have brought you a laptop for you to do all your work on. How about we get started on literature?"

"Okay..." Lei has done everything for me... everything as set, and planned. I wish he woke me, so I could at least say one last good-bye.

The day went by slow. My tutor, Mrs. Xu, has been teaching me literature, biology, and two others that I didn't really need... but I suspected Lei requested them. I've been taught how to speak Japanese, and how to read Braile... was I going to be blide forever? This thought struck me hard. I didn't want to be blind! I began to cry... "XIAO JIE! XIAO JIE!" I heard one of the maids cry out, "KUAI DIAN! CALL HUA ZHE LEI SHAO YE!"

*Lei*

It was around six 'o' clock in the evening, and I've been buried to my neck in papers. At times my thoughts would wander back to Taiwan. I would always think about Shan Cai, I'd wonder how she's doing. My thoughts snapped when my office phone raing, "Hua Zhe Lei... shen ma? For how long? Okay, try to calm her down, I'll be there in two hours." The maids from my home in Taiwan had called me and told me that she was crying uncontrollably. I called my private jet fly me back home, and requested to be there fast.  
'Shan Cai, you told me not to be worried... look at what's happening...'  
I left the company minutes later and to the airport where my jet was waiting.

I landed in Taiwan in approximately two hours. Once the jet came to a complete stop. I rushed out and hailed a taxi. Twenty minutes later, I was in front of my mansion. One of the maids rushed out, but I brushed past her and looked for Shan Cai. I asked the main, who I brushed past, where she was. She pointed upstairs. I took it as she was in her room. I ran upstairs and into Shan Cai's room.  
I found her lying on her bed, crying. I strode over to her bed, picked her up and just held her. I whispered into her hair to try calming her down. "Shan Cai, it's okay, it's okay, I'm right here, stop crying, I'm here, I'm here." I felt Shan Cai grab my suit jacket and held me tightly, she sobbed even more. I caressed her back and hair. "It's okay, I'll stay right here..."


	24. Going for a Check Up Lei's View

Going for a Check Up (Lei's View)

She still cried, the whole night... I tried pushing her back down onto the bed, but she held on to me tightly, "don't let go..."

"I promise, I won't let go." The whole night, I just kept holding her. During the time, I thought she had fallen asleep, I tried again to put her back in bed, but she still hung on.

"You said you wouldn't let go..." I held on to her still. I was beginning to get sleepy, so I had no choice, but to sleep with Shan Cai. I slowly, yet carefully, guided us both down on a lying position. I held Shan Cai closer to me to assure her that I as still here. Giving her a small kiss goodnight on her forehead, I fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, I heard Shan Cai begin crying again, I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. She gripped onto my suit jacket again, 'I need to stop wearing suits...' I mentally told myself. "Shan Cai, what's wrong? Shan Cai?" I tried shaking her awake, but she held on. "Shan Cai, wake up, Shan Cai!" I shouted. After a few shakes, she opened her eyes, and stared straight into mine, "Shan Cai, what's wrong?" She lifted her hand to try touching what's in front of her.

"Lei? Is that you? What are you doing here? Why are you in Taiwan?"

"Shan Cai, that's not important. The maids called me and told me that you wer crying and they didn't know how to calm you down. Why were you crying? You told me not to worry about you, and now look."

"I'm sorry Lei... I... I was crying, becauseI was worried that I'll never see again... I don't want to be blind..."

"Shan Cai, I told you, the doctor said that your disability is only temproray. You don't have to worry."

"I want to see the world, Lei, I want to enjoy life, but life, fate, and God, will not allow it. It's not fair... life was never fair for me..." she continued on crying. All the time I just wanted to take Shan Cai's pain away, she doesn't deserve to feel this way.

I stayed at home for today. I had to fly back to Japan, since my father called and was enraged of my leaving. I called Shan Cai's doctor to have a check-up on Shan Cai.  
I brought Shan Cai to the doctor's at around noon. As we were waiting, I saw Shan Cai fidget with her hands nervously. I took her hands in mine to support her. She looked in the direction she felt my hands. "Shan Cai xiao jie?" called a nurse. I stood up with Shan Cai and led Shan Cai into the room.  
We sat down on the hospital bed and waited for the doctor. After about ten mintues the doctor walked through the door.

"Good afternoon Hua Zhe Lei shao ye, Shan Cai xiao jie. How are we today xiao jie?"

"I'm fine..." said Shan Cai.

"It seems you're here to see if your eyes are good correct?"

"Yes."

"Well let's take a look." The doctor signaled for me to move over away from her. I scooted over to the right, but still held her hand. The doctor looked into Shan Cai's eyes. Examined, wrote, examined some more, and wrote some more.

"So, how is she, doctor?" I asked, full of hope.

"Good news, the blood clot seems to be dispersing. She'll be seeing in no time."

"Shan Cai, did you hear that? You're going to see again!"


	25. Going Back Lei's View

Going Back (Lei's View)

Shan Cai was going to see soon! I'll be able to show her the world! I felt like hugging the doctor for his help and his wonderful annoncement. When Shan Cai and I left the hospital, I told Shan Cai that I had to return to Japan today. She looked disappointed, but I told her that I'd call her every day while I was in Japan. A small smile tugged at her lips.

When we arrived back at my mansion, I had to say good-bye to her right away, "Dui bu qi, Shan Cai, I have to leave, to go back to Japan. I promise I'll be back when your sight comes back. I have to go, or else my father will be enraged even more." I kissed her on her forehead and handed her over to he maids, "Good-bye Shan Cai." I stepped into my limo, looked at Shan Cai one last time, and closed the door.

I was on the plane back to Japan 20 minutes later. I kept thinking about Shan Cai, and her being able to see again. How I wish that I didn't have to go to Japan... but my family needs me. I kept repeating to myself, 'the faster I finish, the sooner I can go home, to Shan Cai' Sudden realization hit me. Why do I care so much about Shan Cai? Ever since Jing left my life, all I've ever been concentrating on is Shan Ci. Shan Cai, slowly, and quietly crept into my heart... I then knew what my relation is to her. I'm her guardian angel, an angel, that loves her with his whole heart... 'Wo Ai Ta, Wo Ai Ta...' I will come home. I have to tell her. When I come back, I will tell her.

When I arrived back in Japan, I didn't receive a warm welcome back, instead, I was given a hard punch in the face. I touched my left cheek, and the pain still tingled. It was my father who threw the punch.

"WHERE DID YOU GO!" my father practically shouted his lungs out. I stood up to answer his question.

"I went to Taiwan-"

"WHAT FOR! WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT OVER THERE THAT MADE YOU GO BACK?" he shouted interruptingly.

"I went back to take care of other business." I tried telling him in the most calm voice I could project.

"Hua Zhe Lei, you are my only son, and only heir, and the only one I can leave this company to. One little mistake, and this whole business could go bankrupt! Hua Zhe Lei, if I ever hear, or catch you leaving Japan for a reason that doesn't have to do with business, I will personally chain you to your desk. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now back to your office."


	26. Busy Lei's View

Busy (Lei's View)

Before we start the next chapter... I wanted to give you guys a quick character update...

Name: Shan Cai  
Age: 21  
Status: Middle-class  
School: Ying De/Tutored

Biography - Born in a low-class family. Lives on her own, until she meets Lei. Lives with Lei temporarily. Currently: blind.

Name: Hua Zhe Lei (Lei)  
Age: 22  
Status: First-class  
School: Ying De/Japan

Biography - Fell in love with a childhood friend. Takes care of Shan Cai. Blindly fell in love with her. Works in Japan. Stuck.

Name: Hua Zhe Cheng  
Age: 47  
Status: First-class  
Occupation: CEO of Hua Zhe Corp.

Biography - Strict man. Cares only about business but lightens up a bit. Money is important to him, until later...

Name: Hua Zhe Mei  
Age: 46  
Status: First-class  
Occupation: Wife of the CEO

Biography - Loving mother. Helps Hua Zhe Cheng. Money isn't important, but family is. Adores her son. Understanding.

AND NOW FOR THE CHAPTER!

I went back to my office where millions of papers waited for me. I sat down in front of my desk, and began reading papers.  
Hours past, and I was still reading papers. Everytime I set down a life, more files just kept coming in. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing seven 'o' clock in the evening. My eyes were getting heavy, and my stomach growling. I called for someone to get me dinner about twenty minutes ago. I wanted to call Shan Cai to see how she;s doing, and to also hear her sweet voice... The only thing that stopped me, was my father...

Ever since I was four years old, I've been afraid of my own father. Every day when he would come home from the corporation, he began yelling and shouting. Especially at me... he would verbally abuse me and shout everytime I never finish my dinner or the homework that I receive. He cut all my time short, and always searched for a reason to shout at me. I became autistic, and shut everything out of my life. Until Jing, came into my world. My mother was the one who introduced Jing to me. When I was introduced to her, I didn't want to get to know her. But she slowly brought me out of my autistic self. I slowly fell in love with her, and I slowly began to grow accustomed to her. We grew up together but Jing always had to travel. She always had to live in France. I missed her everytime she left... I always waited for her to return to me. I was ecstatic to hear that she was going to stay in Taiwan for an entire semester in Ying De. I chose the same classes as her so I could be with her. I took her out to many places, and brought every dress for her everytime her father held a business party. I accompanied her to every one.  
Ever since then, I've been with Jing. The love of my life.

Now that she's gone, and slipped out of my life, my attention was secretly captured by Shan Cai. 'I want to go home...'  
My thoughts were interrupted by my secretary, Yu Hao, when he came in with my dinner.

"Xie xie, Yu Hao."

"Mei gwan xi, shao ye." Yu Hao was about to leave when I stopped him. "Dung, Yu Hao." I said. He stopped and turned around. I looked at him, and asked him, "is my father still here?"

"Uh.. I don't think he is... did you need him? Because I could go find him-"

"No, no, that's alright, thanks for telling me. You can go how, and thanks for dinner." Yu Hao left my office quietly. As soon as Yu Hao closed my office door, I picked up my cell phone and called Taiwan.

"Hua Zhe Residence." answered a maid.

"Wei? It's Hua Zhe Lei, may I speak with Shan Cai?"


	27. A Call Home Lei's View

A Call from Home (Lei's View)

"May I speak to Shan Cai?" I repeated again.

"Yes, Hua Zhe Lei shao ye." I waited a few minutes and then I heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Shan Cai voice once again. I smiled brightly after hearing her.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi Lei! How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing okay, just finishing up some work over here." I answered.

"Oh, Lei, it's seven 'o' clock... you should be eating dinner." I was about to laugh slightly after hearing her concerned voice.

"It's okay Shan Cai, I'm eating dinner right now." I told here truthfully. 'Although I miss your cooking.' I thought to myself.

"Oh, well that's good. I don't want you starving."

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you earlier on today."

"It's okay Lei. I know you were busy." I could tell she was smiling on the other line. I miss her smile. "Lei! Guess what?"

"What is it?"

"I opened my eyes this morning and I could see some light shining! Isn't that great?"

"Of course if is Shan Cai! You should call the doctor and tell him. Have guan jia escort you. Okay?"

"Okay Lei. I'll call him first thing in the morning!"

"Okay. I have to go now, Shan Cai. I'll cal you tomorrow around the same time."

"Yeah, good night Lei."

"Wan, Shan Cai." I hung up the phone slowly. I stared at my dinner for a while and then began to eat it.

The next day came, and I was awakened by one of the maids in my home in Japan.

"Young master, it's time for you to get ready for work. It's seven 'o' clock. Your breakfast is being prepared right now. You have an hour to get ready. At around eight 'o' click you should be at work. Between ten and ten-thirty your father expects you to be done with all your papers..." The maid went on and on about my schedule. I just laid in bed in whole time while she finished. "Young master, please, get up." I rose out of bed and slowly proceeded to the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth, put on a new suit, grabbed my briefcase and headed downstairs.

"Young master, your breakfast." said a maid while bowing.

"Arigatou." I sat down and began eating. 'I miss Shan Cai's cute cooking...' I thought to myself, 'she would always cook me simple dishes and present them in an animated way. I would always stare at the food she put in front of me for minutes until she began nagging me to eat it. How could I eat something so cute?'


	28. A Day Alone Shan Cai's View

A Day Alone (Shan Cai's View)

I was so thrilled to learn that my eyesight was coming back. I was going to see soon! Although my happiness died after Lei had to leave again. I wish he didn't have to leave...  
Ever since Lei left, I've been sitting in the sun room with my tutor. I noticed that she didn't teach me Braile. It was literature, biology and Japaniese. No Braile. I guess Lei cancelled those lessons. Concentrating on a new language has gotten me confused with my Chinese. When I speak with the maids, I sometimes accidentally speak in Japanese. Why does Lei want to learn Japanese?  
At around five 'o' clock my tutor left and I still sat in the sun room. I knew the sun was going to set anytime, but I stll stayed there. "Shan Cai xiao jie, it's six 'o' clock, dinner is ready." I heard on of the maids.

"Oh, okay, I'll be right there." I gently stood up and tried finding my way towards the dining room.

"Shan Cai xiao jie! You're not supposed to walk alone! Here, let me help you." I felt the maid grab onto my arm and guide me to the dining room. "Is there a specific seat you would like to sit?" That was an unusual question, but I suppose I could choose.

"Um, where does Lei sit?" I asked.

"Shao ye sits on the south side of the table."

"I would like to sit next to his seat, please."

"Yes xiao jie." I could sense three maids surrounding me. One holding onto me, one pulling the chair out for me, and another holding my dinner. I was guided down to sit, and I heard my plate being put in front of me. I felt around for my fork. Yet I couldn't find it...

"Xiao jie, you are using chopsticks instead of a fork tonight, it's placed on your left."

"Oh, okay." I felt chopsticks on my left side and began eating.

I sat around after dinner, I became very bored. There was nothing to do. Nothing to do when you're blind. I decided to just go to sleep, and dream of Lei and I.

I woke up the next morning, and somehow I could see a shine of light... was I dreaming? How could I see light? I'm blind... I put my hand in front of my face to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Amazingly, I could see a little of my hand! When I was about to shout for a maid, my vision became blurry, and darkness overcame. I didn't cry, nor did I feel sad, for I knew that my disability was almost gone. I wanted to call Lei and tell him the news, but I knew that that wouldn't ben a good idea. He could be really busy... I decided to wait for his call.

The day went by slowly, and my tutor, Mrs. Xu, was still teaching me Japanese. "Shan Cai xiao jie? Are you listening?"

I snapped out of my boredom after I heard her call my name. "Oh, sumimasen, I'm a little tired."

"Hao ah, we will continue this lesson tomorrow. Good afternoon." I heard Mrs. Xu stand up and leave.

"Maid?" I called.

"Yes xiao jie? Is there something your desire?"

"What time is it?"

"It's about five in the afternoon xiao jie. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Okay, thank you," I tried walking on my own, before I took one step, the maid shouted.

"Xiao jie, xiao jie! You are not to walk on your own!" The maid grabbed my arm and guided me out of the room.

"Take me to the sun room, please." I told her.

"Ke shi, xiao jie, the sun already set..."

"Oh, well... please, take me to my room... I'd like to sleep now."

"Xiao jie, it's only six 'o' clock, are you feeling alright? Do you need some medicine?"

"No, no, I don't need any medicine, I just want to lie down."

"Yes xiao jie." The maid led me upstairs and into my room, "xiao jie, would you like a change of clothes?"

"Maybe a new shirt..."

"Yes xiao jie." The maid sat me down on my bed and I heard her go through my drawers, "here you are xiao jie." she placed the shirt on my lap.

"Xie xie ni."

"Mei gwan xi."

I headed towards the bathroom and changed.

When I came out of the bathroom, the maid guided me towards my bed and helped me in. "Wan, xiao jie."

"Wan." When the maid left, I began thinking about Lei. I hope he's doing alright. I wanted to call him and tell him my good news. I wanted to talk to Lei... sometimes I regret that I didn't accept his proposal... I want to be with him.

For about an hour now, I've been lying in bed. I was about to drift off in my dreamland when I heard the door to my room open. "Xiao jie? You have a phone call." The maid handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." I heard coming from the other line.

"Hi Lei! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, just finishing up some work over here."

"Oh, Lei, it's seven 'o' clock... you should be eating dinner." I shouted concernly.

"It's okay Shan Cai, I'm eating dinner right now." Lei answered.

"Oh, well that's good. I don't want you starving."

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you earlier on today." Lei said guiltily.

"It's okay Lei. I know you were busy." I smiled. I then remembered my good news. "Lei! Guess what?"

"What is it?"

"I opened my eyes this morning and I could see some light shining! Isn't that great?" I practically screamed in delight.

"Of course it is Shan Cai! You should call the doctor and tell him. Have guan jia escort you. Okay?" lei instructed me.

"Okay Lei. I'll call him first thing in the morning!" I told him.

"Okay, I have to go now, Shan Cai. I'll call you tomorrow around the same time."

"Yeah, good night Lei."

"Wna, Shan Cai." I heard Lei hang up the phone, and I set the phone down somewhere, I guess it was the nightstand... I laid my head back down on the pillow and fell asleep.


	29. The Truth about Father Hua Zhe Cheng

The Truth of Father (Hua Zhe Cheng)

My son, Hua Zhe Lei, has been working non-stop. I'm glad that he's taking this business seriously. I will leave this business in good hands. This business has been in my family for years, and we have done well. We have kept this family name proud. My whole life, I was taught to always put finances first. Everything else is unimportant. When I reached the age of eighteen, my father made me come to Japan and begin learning about the business. Once when I twenty-one, I was to take my father's place. I began working as the president of the corporation. A few months after I took my father's place, I was introduced to a lovely woman who was about my age. Her name was Huang Ting Mei. She was a wonderful woman. I met her when I was on my way to a meeting. She and I had a lot in common with each other.

We talked with each other for week.s My wonderul dream of being with her ended when my father announced that I was engaged to woman, whom we are to merge with in our company. My heart shattered when I learned about this... I had no idea on how to tell Mei... I was afraid...

One beautiful day, Mei and I met up with each other at a nearby park. I was going to tell her the news.

"Mei... I have some bad news...I... I'm getting married..."

"Ni... you're getting married too?"

"Too? You mean, you're getting married?

"Yes, my mother told me I'm getting married."

"Mei, I don't want to marry that woman... I... I want to marry you... you and only you..."

"Hua Zhe Cheng..."

After telling her the news, and her telling me news, I knew I could never be with her.

The wedding day came, and I just did as my parents wished. I married the woman. When I saw the bride walk down the aisle, I looked away.

The bride was at my side and I knew that there no longer was a chance to turn back. When the pastor told me to unveil my bride, I got the shock of my life. My bride was my beloved Huang Ting Me. How? How did Mei become my bride? I turned to look at my parents, but all they did was just smile. I knew this wasn't a dream.

"After a year, out parents suggested that we have a child, since the company will need a new heir. Mei and I agree. Nine months later, Mei gave me a son, Hua Zhe Lei. My parents, Mei and I were happy to have produced a son. I had big plans for my son. I wanted my son to be like me. Make his parents proud. I wanted to raise my son to learn about the family business, and to know his place in this family.

When Lei reached four years old. I knew it was too soon for him to larn, so I let him be a kid. But on some occasions, Lei would dis-please me. I didn't want to scold him, but it's the only way he will stay serious. Somehow I lost my kindness towards Lei, and I began taking all my anger out on him. Mei has tried to calm me down and strain me from hitting my son. After that, all my plans for Lei escaped from my mind, and I somehow lost all hope for Le to be the perfect heir. I no longer taught him anything, all was left up to mei. I will trust Mei to teach him well.

I left for Japan after Lei's sixth birthday, and let Mei raise him. At times, I'd talk to Lei on the phone, send him gifts for his birthday or for Chinese New Year. Ever since I left for Japan, I never saw him face to face.


	30. A Mother's Worry Hua Zhe Mei's View

A Mother's Worry (Hua Zhe Mei's View)

My son, Hua Zhe Lei, became an autistic young boy at the age of six. After his father left for Japan, he asked me to raise our son any way I pleased. So I did. I let Lei be a kid, but nothing broke him out of his autisitc self. I tried everything I could to get Lei to be a happy boy. I remember I brought home a large teddy bear to give to Lei. I was hoping that it would put some cheer into his life...  
When I gave Lei the bear, he took it, but only gave me a slight smile and a thank-you. Ever since I gave him the bear, he's always held onto it. Everywhere around the house he would always have that bear. It was cute seeing him holding onto that bear, as if it were his lifeline.  
Another idea came to my mind. I should find Lei a suitable play-mate. I knew of the perfect one.

I introduced Teng Tang Jing to my Lei. At first he looked at Jing boredly. I tried all I could to get Lei to play with Jing. Teng Tang Zi said that I should just let Jing and Lei do as they please. Teng Tang Zi and I sat inside while we waited for Jing and Lei to get to know each other.  
After a few months of Jing and Lei's play-dates, Jing miraculously got Lei to smile a lot more. She brought Lei out of his autisitc self. I was so relieved that Jing helped me Lei. After Jing and Lei had been together, Lei has always smiled, and later abandoned his bear. I remember when Lei would run downstairs and immediately ask me if Jing was going to come over. It always put a smile on my face.

One day, on one of Jing and Lei's play-dates, Teng Tang Zi announced that she's moving Jing into the modeling busniess, and that she will need to move to different countries and cities a lot. Thus losing play-dates with Lei. I almost begged Teng Tang Zi to not take Jing. I wouldn't know how to get Lei to smile again... I had no choice but to let Jing go. Lei, he became autistic again. I didn't know what to do... I tried everything I could think of. Everyday Lei would be horribly upset that Jing went away. He never came out of his room. I was very worried... I had no clue on how to cheer Lei up. I helplessly gave up and left for Japan to help Cheng with the corporation.  
I left Lei after his eighth birthday. I gave orders to the servants to make sure my Lei eats, sleeps and attends school, and to contact me once a week. the maids, servants and everyone else who worked at my mansion understood.  
One night, I went into Lei's room to say good-bye, I saw Lei sitting on his bed holding the teddy bear taht I gave him, tightly into his arms.

"Lei? Lei... why don't you come downstairs?" I eagerly asked. His head just shook slowly and tears glistened from the light gleaming from the moonlight. "Lei, please, mommy is leaving tonight to go to Japan. Please come down..." instead of persuading him any more, Lei embraced me tightly, "Lei?"

"Wei shenma? Wei shenma? Why do you have to leave? Why does everyone have to leave? Father left, Jing left... now you!" Lei began sobbing uncontrollably in my arms. I held my son in my arms and began whispering to him that it's alright, and that I'll be back. But it still didn't calm him down. A blow to his fragile heart was overwhelming to me. I was so new on how to be a parent. I had to leave Lei and let him learn on his own.

"Dui bu qi, Lei... I have to leave. Please, be a good boy. Obey the maids and guan jia Liu." I paused, and I knew I had to leave, "good-bye Lei." I let go of my son and left for the airport."

When I landed in Japan I couldn't go back to Taiwan.


	31. I Can Tell Lei and Hua Zhe Mei's View

I Can Tell... (Lei and Hua Zhe Mei's View)

*Lei*  
I've been working non-stop for over a month now. How could one decision lead to total disaster? Piles of folders and different files were placed on my desk every hour. There was no way I could finish everything in time to go back to Taiwan. I wanted to go home...

"Lei?" I heard a knock on the door and a woman's voice, "Lei?" I looked up and found my mother looking at me concernly.

"Ma?" I whispered out.

"Lei, are you alright in here?" she said to me in a gentl voice.

"Yes, I'm fine... I just..."

"You want to go home, don't you?" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I... yes... I do want to go home..." I said with my head bent low.

"Who's there? Is it Jing?" she asked.

"No, no, it's not Jing... it's someone else..."

"Someone else? Someone else has occupied my Lei's heart?"

"Yes, she... is someone I care for, a lot."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Shan Cai..." I said as I began dreaming about her. As I was dreaming, I kept describing her to my mother. "Shan Cai and I, met when Jing accidentally bumped into Shan Cai, causing her books to fall. Jing began helping her, and later on became friends. I just watched them both become friends. I saw Shan Cai come out of cake-shop to meet Jing and I to go shopping. Jing was all excited that Shan Cai accompanied us. Jing was trying on all sorts of dresses, while Shan Cai was just watching." I began to smile as I then remembered what happened next. "Shan Cai found a beautiful dress. It looked ravishing on her when she wore it to Jing's farewell party. Shan Cai comforted me when Jing left. She was always there for me..." I suddenly stopped when I noticed my mother in tears. "Ma?"

"Oh Lei, it's been so hard for me to make you a happy child. I've tried all I could... I really did. Now, I'm just happy that you found happiness."

"I'm happy too. I'm glad, that I met Shan Cai..." my eyes darkened when I thought of her disability. "Right now... I'm sad and depressed..."

"Whatever for?"

"Because, I had to leave her there... I had to leave her there, blind..."

*Hua Zhe Mei*

My poor son was heart-broken for having to have to leave his love behind. Listening to my son describe her to me, I saw nothing but love, passion and longing in his eyes.

"lei, why did you leave her there?" I asked.

"I couldn't force her. She also said that she didn't want to come... she didn't want to worry me... but leaving her there all alone is making me worry... I want to be there when she first opens her eyes when she gets her eyesight back. I want to be there to comfort her when there's a conflict in her life. I want to be there when she finally returns my feelings."

I cried when Lei confessed his whole heart. Though I asm happy that he is happy and found something he'll fight for. "Lei, I really think that you should've brought her here in Japan. She could've stayed at our house..."

"I don't want to force her, mother. Her condition has been very fragile... she falls into depression." He paused and looked at her, "I wish she wasn't blind... mother, if you don't mind, I need to get back to work."

"Of course Lei. Don't work too hard." I left Lei's office and headed straight for my office. Once I reached my office, I immediately picked up my phone and dialed my home. "Wei? Wo shi Hua Zhe Mei. I need you to prepare a room for me... Yes, next to Hua Zhe Leo. I'll be there in twenty minutes." I raced over to my hom in Japan. Up in Miyabi Estates, I drove up in front of my mansion. Several maids greeted me as I stepped into the house. "Is the room ready?"

"Shi, fu ren," they said in unison.

"Hao ah, let me see it." the maids led me to the third floor of the house and down a long hall. I opened the door on the right of Lei's room. The room is brightly lit. Enough furniture to hold the room as a guest would stay. I was going to do something, to finally help me son be happy. I was going to bring Shan Cai to Japan.


	32. Come to Japan Hua Zhe Mei and Shan Cai

Come to Japan (Hua Zhe Mei and Shan Cai's View)

*Hua Zhe Mei*

I was on my way back to Taiwan thirty mintues after I left my home in Japan. I called Cheng and told him I was leaving Japan for a meeting. And he, being the busy man he is, let me go. On the plane, I kept thinking about Lei and how he fell in love with this girl, Shan Cai. I was determined to get Shan Cai to come to Japan. I don't want Lei to be a worried, young business man. It would be horrible for his health.

I arrived in Taiwan in an hour and a half. I called the chauffeur to pick me up and drive me home. Twenty minutes later I was in front of my Taiwan mansion and headed inside. Several maids greeted me there also.

"Fu ren? What are you doing back?" asked guan jia Liu.

"Where is Shan Cai xiao jie?" I asked him.

"S...She is up in her room..."

"What floor?"

"The second floor," said guan jia, stuttering. I went up the flight of stairs and searched the floor.

"Guan jia, what room?" he led me to a room at the end of the hall. I knocked on the door a couple of times before I went inside. I saw a very petite girl sitting in front of the window of the room. I slowly walked towards her and touched her shoulder. She stirred slightly, at my touch.

"Shan Cai xiao jie?" I asked.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Shan Cai, I am Hua Zhe Mei, Lei's mother." I introduced myself to her. Shan Cai suddenly stood up from her chair and bowed, "Shan Cai xiao jie, there is no need to bow."

"Um... is there something you want of me..." she asked nervously. I was worrying this poor girl. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I wanted this girl to have my full respect of her, for she brought my Lei out of his depressing self.

"Shan Cai xiao jie, the reason I am her, and am talking to you, is because, I came to ask you, to come to Japan."

*Shan Cai*

Hua Zhe Mei... wanted me to come to Japan? "Um... fu ren... whatever for?" I asked her nervously.

"Shan Cai, I want you to come to Japan for Lei. The poor boy... he's worrying so hard... he barely rests, eats or anything. Lei did tell me that he's worrying about you, and your disability. I would really like it, if you come to Japan. I don't want to see Lei suffer. Please..." Hua Zhe Mei was a desperate mother... trying all she can to protect her son.

"But... fu ren... I still have school, I still have to see my doctor..."

"Shan Cai, I will arrange everything, I will help you get to Japan."

"Fu ren... I don't know..." I stammered.

"Xiao jie, if you won't do this for me... at least do this for Lei. He really cares about you."

"I wanted to go, I wanted to see Lei again... what waas stopping me? My heart is telling me to go, but my mind is saying no... I am so confused...


	33. Flying Hua Zhe Mei and Shan Cai

Flying (Hua Zhe Mei and Shan Cai's View)

*Hua Zhe Mei*

I amazingly brought Shan Cai to Japan. It took a lot of persuading but I finally got her to come. She and I left for Japan that night. I had four maids pack up her room and moved every suitcase downstairs.

"Shan Cai, it's time for us to leave." I told her. I grabbed her arm and guided her out to the limo that would bring us to the airport, and into my private jet.  
Once we aboarded the jet, I seated Shan Cai next to me. "Xie xie ni, Shan Cai, for agreeing to come to Japan. Lei will be so happy to be able to see you again." I said to Shan Cai with a smile on my face. She stayed quiet the whole flight. I couldn't really stand her silence, so I asked a flight attendant to come over.

"Yes fu ren?"

"What kind of music CD's do you have?"

"We have quite a selection... we have jazz-"

"Any Taiwanese music?"

"Yes fu ren. Would you like a selection?"

"Yes please." I looked over at Shan Cai, "Shan Cai, would you like to listen to soem music?" Shan Cai paused at a moment and then nodded her head. The flight attendant came back with a selection of CD's. "Xie xie ni." I read the selection. A lot of artists I haven't heard of yet. "Shan Cai, would you like me to read off the artists?" she nodded. "Let's see... we have Lee Li Wen, Chou Jie Lun, Wang Lee Hom, Hsu Xi Yuan, Zhou Yu Min, Tsai Jolin, Joey Yung, S.H.E, F4, 5566, ENERGY, One Fifth, Zhao Wei, Vivian Hsu, ASOS, 4 in Love, 12 Girls Band-"

"I think I'll just listen to Hsu Xi Yuan." said Shan Cai.

"Okay, oh, there's a special one in here, 'Rang Wo Ai Ni' with Zhou Yu Min."

"It'd like to listen to that song, please."

"Alright." I called the attendant out and asked for the song. "Shan Cai, do you sing?"

"Not very well..."

"I bet you can. Please sing something." The attendant came back with the song.

(Rang Wo Ai Ni starts playing)

I hear Shan Cai singing 'Rang Wo Ai Ni' and she sings beautifully. She pronounced every word correctly. Shan Cai reminded me a lot me.

*Shan Cai*

As I was listening to 'Rang Wo Ai Ni', I couldn't help but song along with her. Everyone of her lines that she sang were so sad. I absent-mindly began to sing loudly. I only noticed when I felt a hand on my arm. I stopped singing and took the headphones off my ears. I then heard Mrs. Hua Zhe, "Shan Cai, you are singing a little too loud, but it is nice. You have a very nice voice."

"Xie xie ni," I listened to the song several times and couldn't help but cry a little.  
About two hours later the plane landed in the Japanese airport. Mrs. Hua Zhe guided me ut and into another car. "Fu ren... what time is it?" I asked.

"Shan Cai, please, call me auntie. 'Fu ren' is too formal. Please, auntie."

"Ok... auntie, what time is it?"

"It's eight-thirty at night. Lei should be home at around nine. We're almost home."

"Um... auntie... what would I be doing in Japan? With my disability... I can't do much..."

"Don't worry Shan Cai, I will arrange everything for you. There is no reason for you to worry. The only thing I'm asking of you is to make my son happy." I felt auntie's hands clasping mine. I knew I would get along well with her. She seems like a warm woman, and understanding. I felt the car slow down a bit, then I knew where we were... "Shan Cai, we're here."

Stepping into the house, I heard many maids rush over when they saw auntie and I enter. Speaking in Japanese, I heard auntie ask the maids to move my luggage to my room. "Come, Shan Cai. I'll bring you to your room."  
Walking up four flights of stairs, I was guided down a hall. 'What a large hall? In Taiwan, my room was only a few steps down...'  
"I'm sorry it's far away, but I decided to place your room next to Lei's. I'm sure he would like that." she paused for a moment and then stopped. "Here we are." I heard the door open and a nice lavendar scent greeted me.

"I wish I could see it." I said outloud. As if my wish was granted, dim lights appeared in front of me... I lifted my hand up in front of me, and miraculously, I could see! "Auntie! Quick! Take me to the hospital! I can see!"


	34. Opening Shan Cai and Lei's View

Opening (Shan Cai and Lei's View)

*Shan Cai*

I was rushed to the nearest hospital and into an emergency room. Auntie told a doctor of my case. They immediately took me in and began examining. I did nothing but listen.

"The blood clot is dispersing. Maybe we should do laser surgery to push it out?"

(*Note* I'm not a doctor of any kind... so I don't know if this is true)

"We could. Xiao jie? We need to do operation."

"Ok" I responded. A gas mask was placed on me, and I slowly fell asleep...

*Lei*

It was around nine-fifteen at night. I was about to head home when my cell phone rang loudly. I looed at the screen, and saw that it was my mother calling. "Wei Ma?"

"Lei! Come to the Okinawa Hospital quick!"

"Ma! What's wrong?"

"Shan Cai xiao jie! She's regaining her sight!"

I hung up the phone and ran all the way to my car. I drove like a mad-man. Luckily there was no traffic and I sped all the way there. I entered the hospital and took the elevator to the fifth floor where the emergency rooms were held. Once I stepped off the elevator, I saw my mother standing in front of two double doors with a red light shining above it. "Ma? What's happening!" I said as I grabbed my mother's shoulders.

"Shan Cai, she regained her sight! The blood clot is dispersing. The doctor are performing laser surgery on her to help the blood mover faster!"

"Mai... what is she doing here in the first place?"

"I...I brought her here. I wanted to surprise you..."

"You brought Shan Cai to Japan?" I was in shock, how did my mother get Shan Cai to fly over seas to Japan? "Ma... how..."

"Believe me son, it wasn't easy. It took me all day to get her to come here. I just did this for you son. I knew you were worried sick about her. You barely rest or eat anything. So I figured, if I brought Shan Cai here, maybe you'll get back on track...?"  
I wanted to hug my mother to death for doing this act for me. And I did, I grabbed my mother and hugged her.

"Thank you, mother." The door to Shan Cai opened and a doctor and nurse stepped out.

"Hua Zhe fu ren. Shan Cai xiao jie is fine. Her sight should return in a couple of days. Right now, we have to keep bandages around her eyes. We'll take them off on her next visit. Would you like to schedule one?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, Lei, stay here." my mother said as she followed the nurse. I looked at the doctor and asked.

"May I see her?"

"Sure. Follow me please." I followed the doctor to Shan Cai. Finally, I get to see my Shan Cai. And even better, she will be able to see me, and my love for her. "Here we are. Room 503."

"Thank yo." I stood in front of the closed door and prepared myself to see Shan Cai once again. I opened the door stepped in.


	35. Opening Part 2 Lei's View

Opening Part 2 (Lei's View)

I stepped into Shan Cai's room and looked around. The room was dimmly lit, and dull wall-paper was hanging off the walls. I got past it all and I saw my beautiful Shan Cai. I slowly walked over to her, lying on the bed. She looked so peaceful... I pulled a chair over to the bed and sat in it. Taking her hand, I tightly grasped it. I didn't know why, but tears formed in my eyes. I then suddenly knew why I was crying. It was because I missed her, terribly. Even if I've been away from her for one month, it was still torture. I lifted Shan Cai's hand and placed it on my left cheek. I missed her soft touch. I missed everything about her.

"Shan Cai... I missed you so much. But I'm glad that you are safe, and that you are going to get your sight back. Please wake up... I have a lot to tell you. Wake up Shan Cai." I moved her hand over to my lips and gently placed a kiss on her palm. I closed my eyes as I began dreaming about my life with Shan Cai...

As I dreamt away about her, I couldn't help but smile. I knew what I wanted to do with Shan Cai. I wanted to take her around the world, show her my love for her... I wanted to give everything to Shan Cai. Feeling sleepy I drifted off into slumberland.

I awoke later after feeling a movement under my hands. I opened my heavy eyelids and noticed that I was in the hospital. 'I'm with Shan Cai...' I lifted my head and saw Shan Cai's body begin to stir a little. I grasped her hand tightly. "Shan Cai! Shan Cai. I'm right here, don't worry, I'm here." I watched Shan Cai wake up, all my tears fell, I couldn't hold it any longer, I leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead. How long its been since I gaver her my love, "Come on, Shan Cai."

"Lei... is that you?" she weakly said. Her hand moved in mine. I was overjoyed to hear her call my name. I wanted to hold her in my arms.

"I'm right here Shan Cai. I'm here." I whispered to her.

"Lei... am I going to see again? Was the operation successful?" she asked hopingly. I smiled for I knew the truth.

"Yes, Shan Cai, you are going to see again. But you need bandages on your eyes for a couple of days."

"I can't wait to see you again..." I heard Shan Cai say shyly.

"I can't wait either, Shan Cai."


	36. Opening Part 3 Shan Cai and Lei

Opening - Part 3 (Shan Cai and Lei's View)

*Shan Cai*

Lei stayed with me the whole night. Doctors and nurses came in and out every hour. Lei talked to me about his time in Japan and about how much he missed me. I couldn't help but blush whenever her mentioned it. He always finds ways to make me blush. "You're so cute when you blush."

"Stop making me blush!" I would shout at him.

"Bu yao zhi qu ma. You're too cute." he paused. "Tell me about your time without me in Taiwan."

"It was really boring. I didn't really like tutoring, and I didn't really pay attention to her..."

"Not even your Japanese? You need your Japanese if you're going to stay here with me."

*Lei*

She was so cute when she blushed. I couldn't help but make her blush even more. God I missed her. I couldn't wait for her to get the bandages off. I wanted to take her all over the world. Show her the beautiful sights and travel in our own blissful world.

*Two Days Later*

"Ok, xiao jie, we're taking the bandage off today. So when you open your eyes, it might hurt. So go slowly." The doctor came in and explained to Shan Cai that today was the day that she'll be able to open her eyes. I sat next to her and held her hand as the bandages were removed from her eyes. When the las bandage was removed, Shan Cai opened her eyes very slowly.

*Shan Cai*

I opened my eyes, but the bright light stung my eyes. "It's alright, take it slow." I heard the doctor say. I tried again at opening my eyes. This time, they didn't close again. I opened my eyes all the way, and right in front of me, stood the face that I've always dreamt of. The pair of eyes I've drowned in, and the baby-soft hair I've touched before. "Lei?"

"Hey." he said with a smile on his face. I lifted my hand to reach out to touch his face. When my hand came in contact with his face, I withdrew my hand, for I couldn't believe he was really here, right in front of me.

"Lei?" I called out, just to make sure he was really there. Lei took my hands and brought them up to his lips. He gently kissed my hands and smiled at me. "I can see..." I truly couldn't believe that I could once again see.

"Yes, you can..." he told me reassuringly.

*Lei*

Finally, Shan Cai can see once again! I couldn't help but hold her hands in mine. "Shan Cai, let's go on a vacation."


	37. Being Convinced Hua Zhe Cheng

Being Convinced (Hua Zhe Cheng's View)

"WHERE IS HE!" I shouted at my secretary. I entered Lei's office and found it empty. "WHERE IS HE!" I shouted again to my secretary.

"He... he got called away by Hua Zhe Mei..."

"Where is she? Where is Mei?"

"She... she's at the Okinawa Hospital..." my secretary murmurmed. My heart stopped when she told me that Mei was at the hospital.

"What's wrong with her!" I asked demandingly.

"Fu ren, was accompanying a friend to the hospital. She is fine."

"Why is Lei there?"

"Shao ye is there, because the woman is his concern."

"Call my chauffeur!"

"FASTER! I WILL NOT LET A WOMAN GET IN MY WAY!" I pratically screamed at my chauffeur to speed all the way to the hospital. I will not let my son get distracted by a woman.  
Arriving at the hospital in ten minutes, I sprinted to the fifth floor to look for Mei. I saw her once I stepped off the elevator. "MEI!" She turned and looked at me. When she saw my face, her face turned into a frightened expression. "MEI! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF CALLING LET AWAY! YOU KNOW I NEED HIM AT THE COMPANY!" Mei was frightened... she was frightened... of me... no... the last thing I wanted was for her to be frightened of me. I slowly walked over to her to calmly apologize to her for shouting at her. Once I was in front of her, her eyes widened when she noticed how close I was to her. "Dui bu qi, for yelling... why is Lei here?"

"Lei, I called him... because, there is a woman here, that has captured Lei's heart."

"Mei... we can't allow Lei to get distracted. It's about time that he learn about the company. You and I aren't getting any younger. He has to learn... I can't let anyone or anything get him distracted." I stated.

"But... Cheng, have you ever seen you son happy? I've never seen him so happy... as his mother, it's very touching... Cheng... ever since we left Lei in Taiwan, her never smiled... he was never happy... I know... I had the maids call me every week to tell me how he's doing. I always received sad news, the same news..." Mei paused and looked at me, she whispered, "I just want him to be happy."

Her wonder reached into me, and I understood... I held her shoulder and looked into her eyes, "Mei, I want our son to be happy, I, truly do... but our company right now is facing a crisis, we need him more than that woman."

"Cheng, can't she just stay here in Japan? Lei will have horrible health if he over works himself... as long as she's here... he'll be more committed... as long as he has something he wants, he'll want to earn it. Let her stay Cheng... for our son.." Mei always managed to convince me... I know I've abandoned my only son, I guess, I feel guilty for doing it. I nodded my head to Mei. I will let this woman, who captured my son's heart, to stay here. "Thank you Cheng." She hugged me in return. She looked backs up at me, "you won't regret it."


	38. Meeting Hua Zhe Cheng Lei's View

Meeting Hua Zhe Cheng (Lei's View)

*Lei*  
I was taking care of Shan Cai ever since her bandages came off her eyes. She has been smiling ever since they were removed. I couldn't be more happier. I asked Shan Cai to go on a vacation with me. She agreed happily. My only problem, was my father. He would never let me go... how could I leave Japan without him knowing... I was stuck...  
The door opened suddenly, and my parents stepped in. My eyes widened when I saw me father. No... no... don't let him take my Shan Cai from me... I looked at my mother, hoping she'd stop him. My mother looked at me with an "it's-okay" look. I looked back at my father and prepared myself for whatever he was planning. "Father, do you need anything? Do you need me to return to the company?" I asked scared. I was afraid... I didn't want my father to know about Shan Cai... I would rather hide my Shan Cai from him than for him to hurt her.

"No son, right now, I don't need you to come back. I'm here to visit this woman who has captured your heart. Your mother was telling me abou ther."

"Father... I... I would like to go on a vacation... with Shan Cai..." I was nervous... my whole life, I've been afraid of him. But I know I had to be brave in front of him, I will overcome my fear of him.

"A vacation? Now? Lei, you can wait a while can't you? he said to me. I could feel his eyes piercing through me. I didn't feel like arguing with him in front of Shan Cai... so I just agreed. I guess I could wait... "Good, there is still plenty of work for you to do." My father turned to Shan Cai and looked at her. He smiled a little to her. "I am Hua Zhe Cheng, Lei's father, as you can see. What is your name?"

Shan Cai looked at little scared, but bravely introduced herself. "Wo shi Mu Y Shan Cai. It's very nice to mee you sir."

"It's nice to mee you Shan Cai. Hua Zhe Mei has told me you captured my son's heart?" Shan Cai blushed at his comment. But it was true. I was happy that my father wasn't objecting to my love affairs. I looked at my mother and smiled at her. I silently thanked her, for making father understand. "Lei, take fifteen minutes here, then we need to head back, okay?" My father left the room a few minutes later.

"I'll see you later Lei. Please don't be late." my mother left the room after my father, leaving Shan Cai and I alone. I looked at Shan Cai and then sat down on the chair next to her.

"Your father is nice..." I heard Shan Cai.

"Yeah... amazingly..."

"I'm guessing you and your father don't have a very good relationship?"

"No, not really..." I paused and looked at her, "ready to go home?"

"Yes, I'm ready."


	39. Sleeping Sham Cai and Lei's View

Sleeping *Shan Cai and Lei's View*

*Shan Cai*

I arrived at Lei's Japanese home. It was a lot bigger than the one in Taiwan. Since I got my sight back, I was able to enjoy the beautifully furnished room I was staying in.  
So far, it's been another two weeks and Lei is still working at his father's company. On the weekends, Lei would take me out to tour Japan. Japan was so beautiful! He took me Tokyo and we walked around there for a few hours.  
Today is Friday, another weekend to spend with Lei. It was nearing lunch time and I figured I should go to his company and bring him lunch. Since the past two weeks, I was only able to see him at night before I go to bed, or never at all... he was always busy... leaving early in the morning before I wake up, and late in the night when I'm sleeping. Sure he'd call during the day... but that really wasn't enough for me... I wanted Lei's affection towards me... I hope the family's company crisis will be solved soon...

*Lei*

It was hard for me to wake up early to leave for work every morning. Not because it was throwing off my regular fifteen hours of sleep... but because I won't be able to go on a vacation with Shan Cai, nor get to see her every morning when I wake up. I tried waking up early, before the maids could get to me first. I wanted to spend a few minutes with Shan Cai before I left for work this morning.  
I walked into her room and turned on a dim light. Lying on the bed in the middle of the room, she was lying on her side facing the right. I slowly walked over to her bed. I sat with her back facing towards me. I wanted to hold her in my arms before I left. Absent-mindly, I climbed onto the bed and wrapped my arms around her petite figure. I held her close as I breathed in her sweet scent from her hair. As if she felt my presence, she sleepily turned on her other side and buried herself in my embrace. I smiled as she did this.  
I tightened my grip around her and placed my head on hers, and drifted off into dream-land.

"Shao ye, it's time to wake up." I heard a knock on my room door next door. I never realized how loud they knocked. I sleepily opened my eyes and looked at the clock on Shan Cai's side. It was five in the morning. I sighed, for my time with Shan Cai was up. I looked down at Shan Cai and saw that she was still buried in my embrace. I lifted my right hand and softly brushed away the hair that fell in front of her face. I gazed at her gentle face lovingly. Knowing I had to leave, I gave Shan Cai a tender kiss on her forehead, and finally got off the bed and went to my room. I'm glad today is Friday. I would have another weekend with her.


	40. Lunch Break Lei's View

Lunch Break *Lei's View*

Around noon I began to get hungry. I was about to put my work down and go out to get lunch. But before I could even get up, my office phone raing. "Wei?"

"There is someone here to see you." said Yu Hao on other line.

"Alright, send them in." I put the phone down and walked over to office window. I heard the door open with a slight creak.

"SURPRISE!" said a female voice. I turned around and found Shan Cai standing at the doorway with food.

"Shan Cai! What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you lunch." she said with a smile.

We sat down on the sofa in my office and began eating. "You better eat up. I made all your favorites!"

"Shan Cai, I really missed your cooking when you were in Taiwan and I was here."

"You did?"

"I did." I grabbed my chopsticks and began eating. At times I would take a piece of food and place it in her mouth, and she would do the same to me.

"Lei..." Shan Cai was trying to swallow all the food I put in her mouth as she tried talking "Why do you want to go on a vacation so soon?"

"Because, I want to spend time with you."

"But Lei... we have a long time, you can wait. After this crisis is solved, we can go."

"But what if it doesn't get solved?"

"It's okay Lei, we don't need to go."

"But I want to show you the world..." I said, almost at a whisper.

"We'll get there Lei... no need to rush."

Shan Cai wasn't all that anxious to go traveling. But I won't give up. I'm going to solve this company crisis.


	41. Arranged Hua Zhe Cheng and Hua Zhe Mei

Arranged *Hua Zhe Cheng and Hua Zhe Mei's View*

*Hua Zhe Cheng*

"Mei, we have to do this. We have no choice."

"Cheng... it will crush Lei's heart!"

"Mei, we have no choice. We have to do this."

"But why a marriage? Do we have to have a marriage in order of a merge?"

"We had one, didn't we?" I pointed out to her. She fell silent, for she knew it was true.

"But we were in love, Lei can't possibly fall in love with someone new..."

I was getting angry. The family company is having a horrible crisis, and the only way to solve this crisis is to get more help, a merge with another company. Because of a merge, I would have to have Lei, and the daughter of the merging company, to marry. "Mei, I don't want to argue with you..."

"Cheng! I will not let you destroy our son's happiness!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS HAPPINESS RIGHT NOW! I CARE ABOUT THE COMPANY! MEI! YOU NEED TO STOP WORRYING ABOUT HIM! HIS HAPPINESS DOESN'T MATTER!"

"IT MATTERS TO ME! AHH!" I slapped Mei across the face. My force was so strong that Mei fell to the floor.

"Mei, we have to do this. I'm sorry. It's the only way."

*Hua Zhe Mei*

I looked in the mirror in my office, I had a red hand-print on my left cheek, never has Cheng been so violent... how was I going to break the news to Lei... I was so afraid of what Cheng would do to me if I did not obey his order. I had no choice but to tell Lei, that he is getting engaged...

I slowly went over to Lei's office. I was nervous... Lei finally finds true happiness, and now his father is crushing it all over again... I knocked on Lei's door lightly. I heard his voice as he granted my entrance. "Hi Lei, everything alright?"

"Just busy... where is father?"

"He, he's in a meeting..."

"Ok. Did you need anything?" he asked.

"Um... well..." How could I tell him? I didn't want to ruin his happiness... "No, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at home."

"ok Lei."

Going home, I was afraid of what Cheng might do to me when I'd tell him that I never told Lei the news. I rather of had Cheng tell Lei rather than me. Cheng came home at around dinner time. I was sitting in one of our sitting rooms drinking tea nervously. "Mei, I'm home." Cheng called. I was so nervous, I really didn't want Lei to know... "Mei?" Cheng was standing right in front of me, looking worried, "are you okay? I'm sorry I hit you today, my temper was rising..." he hugged me gently. Tears slipped through my eyes, I had to tell him.

"Cheng, dui bu qi... I haven't told Lei yet... I think it's better if you tell him... I can't do it."

"It's okay Mei. I understand." He wiped my tears away, "I'll tell him tonight."

"Master, madam, dinner is served."

"Thank-you." said Cheng, he looked back at me, "let's go."

Dinner was uncomfortably quiet. Looking at Lei and Shan Cai so happy, it broke my heart to know that Lei's heart will break after this meal.

"Lei, I need to speak to you privately in my office after dinner." I heard Cheng say without looking at Lei. I turned my head towards Lei as I stared at his expression. I could tell Lei was nervous, but being brave at the same time.

'I'm sorry Lei...'


	42. Unsuccessful Hua Zhe Cheng and Lei

Unsuccessful Hua Zhe Cheng and Lei's View

*Hua Zhe Cheng*

Dinner ended slowly. I stood up and went into my office. Lei entered a few minutes later.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked after closing the door.

"Yes, it's something important that I nned to discuss with you." I took a deep breath, "Lei, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Lei, I'm sorry, but you are engaged to another woman here in Japan."

*Lei*

Was I hearing correctly? I... I'm getting married? To another woman? "Why?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Lei, it's good for the company. We need a merge. The company is close to bankruptcy, and we need more help."

"But why a marriage?"

"For reputation." I said bluntly.

I couldn't marry a total stranger. If I were to marry anyone, it'd be Shan Cai. I would only see myself with her. I looked at my father with a stern look, "I won't do it."

He looked at me confused, "come again?"

"You heard me, I won't do it." For once, I stood up to my father. i wasn't going to allow him to destroy my happiness.

"LEI! YOU ARE MARRYING HER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT THE COMPANY INSTEAD OF YOUR LOVE AFFAIRS!"

"WHY IS THE COMPANY SO IMPORTANT TO YOU? CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE INSTEAD OF THE COMPANY!" I yelled at the same tempo. I was willing to fight for what I wanted.

"THIS COMPANY HAS BEEN IN THIS FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS, AND I WILL NOT LET ANYONE OR ANYTHING RUIN IT!" He lunged forward and punched me. I fell to the floor hard. I felt my cheek, then I tasted something in my mouth. I was bleeding... "Lei, you have no choice, you have to say good-bye to Shan Cai by the end of the month." I looked at the calendar from behind him. I saw that I had exactly one month, to say good-bye to Shan Cai.

I left my father's office with the saddest look on my face. I didn't want to say good-bye to Shan Cai. Never. I didn't know how to tell Shan Cai... tears beagn to fall from my eyes as my heart shattered. I fell to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. I sobbed uncontrollably as I thought abou tmy life without Shan Cai.

"Lei?" My mother had been calling me. I looked at her with a tear-stained face. She kneeled down in front of me. As if I were still a child, she gathered me in her arms and hugged me. I surrendered to her embrace, and cried my heart out. "I'm sorry Lei... I'm sorry... I tried stopping him... I really did..." my mother was sobbing too. We were both at the mercy of my father.

"Ma... what am I going to do? Why does he have to destroy my happiness?"

"Oh Lei... I'm sorry!"

"What should I do?"

"You're going to have to tell her..."


	43. News Lei's View

News *Lei's View*

This month, I was going to spend every waking moment with Shan Cai. I wanted to cherish this month forever. I was too afraid to fight my father... so I have no other choice but to wed this stranger.

I entered Shan Cai's room one morning. She was still asleep on her bed. I walked over to her bed and sat on the side. I gazed at her face sadly, for I couldn't help but have to think about my life without her... I touched her forehead, and for some reason, her head was burning up! "Shan Cai! Shan Cai!" I tried waking her up. I burst out of the room and called several maids. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Shan Cai was rushed to teh same hospital and into an emergency room. I waited outside the emergency double doors nervously. She's already been in the emergency room for over two hours. I was getting very nervous. I paced back and forth in front of the double doors and looking at the red light above it, that refused to dim.  
A doctor came out a few minutes later. I rushed over to him and looked at him with anxious eyes. "has she had any sudden falls lately?" he asked. I thought for a while then I remembered her falls. She always had sudden and unexplainable falls. I looked at the doctor again and slowly nodded my head. "Well, the reason of her falls was because of a brain tumor. There's a small brain tumor forming and this is a sign of cancer. We just did an X-ray (MRI), and it's forming quickly."

I grabbed the doctor's shoulders tightly, "is there any way to remove it?"

"There is, but it's too risky. I'm afraid there's nothing else we can do..." I fell to the ground weeping. Another blow to my fragile heart... I was getting married to a stranger, and Shan Cai was slowly dying.

I looked up at the doctor who was still in front of me. "How much longer does she have?" I asked nervously.

"well over six months left. I'm very sorry."

Shan Cai was rolled into a recovery room. She slept with a peaceful look on her face, but it then suddenly turned into a worried look as her hands then began to grip the hospital bed sheets tightly. I began to worry, she must be having a nightmare. Absent-mindly, I climbed onto the bed, turned Shan Cai over towards me and hugged her. I stroked her hair and whispered into her ear that I'm here, hoping that my small words would reach into her nightmare and calm her down. I kept whispering into her ear that I was right here, holding her, protecting her. "Lei... Lei..." she was calling me.

"I'm here Shan Cai, open your eyes, I'm here." she opened her eyes and looked around her. She looked up at me with sad eyes. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "don't worry, I'm here."

"Lei... what am I doing here?" she asked.

"Your forehead was burning up. I brought you to the hospital beacuse I was worried." The door to the room opened and a doctor stepped in.

"Um... may I speak with xiao jie?" I got off the bed, but Shan Cai held onto my hand tightly.

"It's okay Shan Cai, I'll be righ here."

"Xiao jie, have you been fainting a lot lately?"

"Well... yes... I've been having strange unexpected fallings... is it bad?" she asked with nervous in her voice.

"Well, yes... we've discovered a brain tumor forming... it's took risky to do surgery. I'm afraid there's nothing else we can do."

"How... how much longer do I have...?"

"A good six months. Only a miracle could let you live longer. I'm very sorry."

The doctor left the room minutes later. I looked at Shan Cai and her eyes began to tear up. I went over to her and hugged her tightly. "Lei... I'm dying... I'm dying!"

"But Shan Cai, look on the bright side, at least you have six months..." I tried cheering her up. I didn't want to leave her alone crying... I knew I had to break more bad news to her soon... I dread it... "Shan Cai..." she looked up am me, "I... I ming... I'm engaged." her eyes widened and her face turned into shock. "I'm sorry, my father... arranged it all... I can't fight him... he's a very powerful man, I can't do anything to stop him. I'm sorry... I wish there was something I could do to stop him..."

"No, it's not your fault. It's me... I was never meant to be happy. HE does not want me to..."

"Don't say that Shan Cai... don't say that..."


	44. One Month Lei's View

One Month Lei's View

It broke my heart to hear Shan Cai say that she was never meant to be happy. I knew I only had one month left to be with her, then, I would have no choice, but to leave here, and be married to a stranger. I hugged Shan Cai tightly and close to me. I never want to leave her.

*Two Days Later*

Shan Cai was discharged from the hospital, and I took her home. Today was Tuesday and I had missed a day and half of work. My father, surprisingly did not scold me for missing those days. He willingly told me to take the rest of the month off, since a merge is going to made, he didn't need my help. This gave me the chance to spend my days with Shan Cai. "Shan Cai, come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"On a vacation." I responded.

"But... I haven't packed!"

"Don't worry, I had to maids do that already. Just come on, we're going to be late!" I hurried Shan Cai out the door and into my car. We drove off to the airport and into my private jet.

"Lei... where are we going?" she asked me again.

I chuckled at hre curiosity, "we're going to Canada. To see Niagra Falls."

"One of seven wonders of the world..." I heard Shan Cai whisper out.

We were on the jet and off to Canada. We were going to be on this jet for around thirteen hours, I should make there hours worth my while, I will cherish them.  
Shan Cai was sitting next to me while reading a magazine. I moved cloesr over to her and read over her shoulder. I heard her laugh a little. "Shen ma?" I asked. Curious of her laughter

"Why are you so close?" she laughed again.

"What? Can't I read too?" I asked innocently while looking at her. She moved closer to me and leaned on my chest, and lifted the magazine a little higher.

"This is better, we can both read." I smiled and encircled my arms around her petite waist. I pulled her closer and rested my head on hers. "Lei?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do in Canada?"

"What do you think we'll do?" I asked her.

"I don't care, as long as we're together." she paused and looked at me, "I just want to be with you... I want to stay with you... until... until you have to leave me..." Her eyes beagn to tear up again. She lowered her head and began to sob.

I cupped her face in my hands and wiped her tears away. "Shan Cai, I will never leave you. You're heart belongs to me, and my heart belongs to you. Even if I'm marrying someone else, I'll never love her. No one will ever replace you in my heart." I swallowed, and tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I took a deep breath and finally released my feelings for her, "Mu Ye Shan Cai, I love you." I said to her, barely over a whisper. I looked straight into her eyes with passion and love. Her tears fell as I told her the three powerful words. I repeated again to her, "I love you, I've loved you ever since you tried on that dress at the boutique with Jing. I couldn't take my eyes off of you, you looked so beautiful..." Shan Cai was totally speechless. Her mouth was slightly ipen, and her cheeks were now tear-stained. I could no longer hold my desire for her. Everything in my heart told me to not hold back. Going with my heart, I leaned forward, and finally kissed her fully on her lips. My first kiss ever. I never kissed Jing, even after every moment I was with Jing, never have I once kissed her.  
I kissed Shan Cai passionately. My cupped hands on her face moved down to her shoulder and her lower back. I ran my hand through her silky hair as I deepened the kiss. My desire for her exploded, I almost let things get out of hand, but I forced myself to slow down and pull back softly. I opened my eyes slowly, and found Shan Cai's eyes still closed. Her lips were a slightly parted also. "Shan Cai..." I wanted to know her true feelings. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me. "Do you have true feelings for me?"


	45. One Month Part 2 Shan Cai

One Month - Part 2 (Shan Cai's View)

Lei finally told me that he loves me. I was so happy that I couldn't do anything but cry. Tears of joy slipped from my eyes. Lei's hands that cupped my face gently, wiped my tears away. Before I could react, he already claimed my lips in a kiss. It was wonderful. His gently, soft lips grazed mine softly as he drowned me in his passion. I held onto his shoulders as he invited me to deepen the kiss. My desire for him has finally came true. For months, I've been waiting for those three powerful words to fall from his mouth. He drew back from the kiss. My eyes were still closed, and my lips slightly opened, I then heard his voice calling my name, "Shan Cai... do you have true feelings for me?" I opened my eyes after he said my nae. 'Do I have feelings for you? Of course!' I smiled brightly at him and confessed.

"Yes Lei, I do have true feelings for you. I've loved you ever since I saw you. Watching you take care of Jing... I always wanted to know how it would feel to be under your care. I don't want to share you with anyone, only because I love you. You and only you." My eyes began to tear again, "I don't want to leave you, I don't want you to leave me." I fell forward onto his chest and hugged him tightly. My tears soaked into his expensive polo shirt, and soon began to wrinkle from my hands gripping it tightly. I felt him grab my arms and pulled me back to make me face him. He brushed my falling hair away from my face and looked into my eyes deeply.

"Never, I'll never leave you. Even if I'm married to her, that doesn't mean that I have to saty with her. Only death can stop me from seeing you. I may not be with you everyday, but I promise, I promise I'll come to see you."

"You promise?" I repeated.

"I promise." He leaned forward and gently kissed my temple.

After our confessions, we both fell hungry. Lei called over a flight attendant and asked for food. Few minutes later, the flight attendant returned with two trays of unagi. I never tried unagi, for I was too used to Chinese food at Lei's homes. It was really food. I ate the whole plate! "You must have been hungry." exclaimed Lei.

"I WAS hungry!" I retorted back. Lei picked up his chopsticks and beagn feeding me his unagi. I stopped him, then shouted, "hey! Are you trying to get me fat?" he nodded his head with a teasing smile. "WHY? I'm not that skinny!" I argued.

"Shan Cai, you're a rail! Everytime I hug you, I fear I'll break you in half!" he argued back. He placed some unagi in my mouth finally, "now eat up!" He continued stuffing my mouth with unagi. I tried moving my face away from him but he held my chin firmly and turned my face back. His face was inches away from mine, and the unagi at the corner of my mouth. I looked down at the unagi and back up into his brown eyes. He placed the unagi slowly into my mouth, and then he slowly began to lean forward. I closed my eyes slightly as I waited for the next move. The unagi was still in my mouth, I still haven't swallowed it yet... I could feel Lei getting closer to me, his breath warm. I heard a clank, and I guessed it to be his chopsticks falling onto my tray. I felt his hand brush my cheek and fell to my neckthen down my arm. My eyes still closed, felt him kiss me there. He gave me gentle kisses all over my face. He stopped moving his lips over my face and began raining kisses on my left cheek. His every kiss and touch always left me breathless. His lips then began to kiss my neck. I was surprised at first, this side of Lei... I've never seen before...


	46. One Month Part 3 Lei and Shan Cai

One Month - Part 3 (Lei & Shan Cai's View)

*Lei*

Ever since our confessions towards each other, all of my shyness disappeared. I was not afraid, nor insecure of myself. As I fed unagi continuously to Shan Cai, I did nothing but smile at how cute she was when I fed her. She turned her head away after having enough unagi. I laughed slightly at her cuteness. I picked up one more piece of unagi and turned her face towards me. I was inches away from her face, as I placed unagi a the corner of her mouth. I put the unagi at the corner of her mouth, then slowly placed it into her mouth. I caught her eyes staring into mine, I drowned into her eyes. I found myself leaning in closer. I dropped my chopsticks onto her tray and brushed her cheek and neck and down her arm. I kissed her closed left eyelid, then began to plant kisses all over her face. I concentrated on her left cheek and rained kisses all over her. I suddenly moved down to her neck. I was surprised at my action, but I couldn't stop. My desire exploded dramatically. I wanted to make this wonderful woman, mine. To hold and love forever. How I wish this month will never end. How I wish I never have to leave my beautiful Shan Cai all alone. I stopped our passion and looked at Shan Cai with love in my eyes. She looked at me with confusion, "what's wrong Lei?" she whispered.

I blinked, then shook my head, "it's nothing." I kissed her on her lips softly and pulled back. I moved back into my seat and closed my eyes to dream.

*Shan Cai*

I woke Lei up from his two hour nap. It's really hard to wake him up. I knew he was pretending for some time, for I saw his lips twitch from smiling. "Lei... wake up!" I shook him roughly to see if he would fall out of his seat. Amazingly he never fell. "Lei! I know you're pretending!" I sighed and got up from my seat to go to the bathroom. Before I past Lei, I felt a grip on my wrist. I looked back and found his hand holding onto me tightly. "I knew you were pretending. Now let go! I have to freshen up." He reluctantly let me go, and I headed over to the bathroom.  
While in the bathroom, I splashed water onto my face and looked into the mirror. 'Lei, he loves me... he loves me... I couldn't be more happier...' I came out of the bathroom and found Lei standing next to the door and leaning against the wall. "Lei? What are you doing?"

"It's ten 'o' clock at night, let's retire to bed." He said while taking my hand.

"Bed? There's a bed on this plane?"

"Well... they're sofa beds... come, let's sleep." The sofa bed was pulled out, once we were close enough to it. Lei let go of my hand and sleepily climbed onto the sofa bed. Removing his shoes, he slowly lied down and covered himself up with the blanket. I smiled when I saw how cute he looks when he sleeps. I looked around and saw that only one sofa bed was pulled out. "Dui bu qi, Shan Cai, there's only one sofa bed. We can both share this one." he said sleepily. I wasn't too sure about this idea... "don't worry, I won't do anything, if that's what you're worried about." he added later. I knew I could trust Lei. I walked over to the sofa bed, sat down on it and removed my own shoes. I lied down next to Lei and covered myself with the blanket. Once I was settled, I began drifting off to sleep.

*Lei*

I felt Shan Cai lie down on the bed. I turned over to face her. I looked at her gently, and brushed away her falling hair. I soon found myself inching closer to her. I was close enough to pull her in my arms and hold her. I held her close to me and kissed her forehead gently. I brushed away her hair that kept falling. I soon began to cry. My tears fell onto her face. All I could think of was the horrible thought of me having to have to leave her. I'd have to leave her all alone in this cruel world. And worst of all... I have to leave her, dying...


	47. Meeting Himiko Hua Zhe Me and Himiko

Meeting Himiko (Hua Zhe Mei & Himiko's View)

*Author's Note*

Before we start this chapter... I wanted to give you a character update. Everyone... meet Niotaki Himiko. Lei's fianc e.

Name: Niotaki Himiko (Himiko)  
Age: 22  
Status: first-class  
Occupation: Student/Daughter of Niotaki Kekaru of the Niotaki Corp.

Biography: Acts nice. Infatuated with Lei. Turns into a spoiled brat later. Whiny. She's pretty on the outside, ugly on the inside.

*Hua Zhe Mei*

Lei and Shan Cai left for Canada today. I hope one month will be long enough for Lei to say good-bye to Shan Cai.  
I am very nervous for Lei to meet Himiko. I met Himiko's mother a few days ago. She told me about Himiko. Himiko always got her way no matter what. She was always aggressive and never took "no" for answer. When she was a child, she was spoiled like crazy. Every morning, she expected a new gift waiting for her down in the dining room. Hearing that Himiko can be aggressive, I was afraid of how she will act when she finds Lei not paying any attention to her. She may hurt my poor Lei.

*Himiko*

I just found out that I'm marrying the famous Hua Zhe Lei! I'm marrying a real prince! Only three more weeks and I'll be Mrs. Hua Zhe Himiko! I want a huge wedding! Various different flowers in the cathedral, oh... I have so much to plan!

I rushed downstairs and called the servants to a meeting. I demanded everything. Flowers, caterers, guest list, the place, the time, and especially, my wedding dress. I want my wedding to be perfect. Perfect everything and to top it off, a perfect husband-to-be. I'm so excited! Why can't it be the end of the month yet!

So far, I've picked out four dresses to choose from. They're all beautiful, yet I can't decide... maybe I should ask Lei? No, I want to surprise him when we wed I really can't wait to become the wife of the rich, famous, and handsome, Hua Zhe Lei!

*Hua Zhe Mei*

Himiko surprisingly showed up at my offce one afternoon. She sat down in front of my desk and looked at me innocently. "May I help you Himiko-chan?" I asked nervously, afraid that she'll become aggressive right on the spot.

"Auntie, please, tell me about Lei... I would like to learn about my future husband."

I hesitated at first, but decided to tell her about Lei, "well, alright. Lei, he's a very brilliant young man. He's about your age, you're twenty-two, correct?" she nodded, "alright, yes, he attended Ying De University-"

"Auntie, if you don't mind, I would like to know what his interests are." Himiko spoke with a hint of aggression. I obeyed her command.

"Lei, I don't really know what he likes... I haven't been around him during his childhood. I do know that he still plays the violin. He's very much interested in playing it. The maids told me that he plays everyday. I'm sorry Himiko-chan, I can't give you a good story about him. Why don't you ask me some things that you would like to know?" I suggested to her.

"Ok Auntie. Tell me, is Lei... loveable?"

"Loveable...very."

"Is he a serious man?"

"He seems serious, especially when he's working."

"Would you consider him to be a good father?"

"A good father?" Her question threw me off. Himiko was already thinking about children? "Well, I'm not sure, Lei has never been around children..."

"Ok, arigatou Auntie." Himiko got up and left my office minutes later.

*Himiko*

Lei was loveable, serious... he could be an eligible father to my children. Maybe he and I can play our children a lullaby good-night. Since he plays the violin, I can play the piano of the flute.  
My life with Lei is going to be perfect.


	48. Canada Lei and Shan Cai's View

Canada (Lei and Shan Cai's View)

*Lei*

We arrived in Canada after our sleep. I woke up with Shan Cai in my arms. I kissed her eyelids to wake her up. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes and looked at me. "Good morning my little weed." I said to her teasingly. She pouted and hit me playfully and kissed her forehead, "come on, we're here."

"We're in Canada? How long did we sleep for?"

"Only ten hours, come on, we need to get off the jet and get to our hotel."

"Ok, ok."

Shan Cai and I arrived at our hotel twenty minutes later. We set our luggage down and headed off to explore Canada.  
Since Canada spoke mostly French and English, all I could use was my French. I barely spoke any English, and not many people spoke Chinese. We got around Canada with no problems. We were able to visit Niagra Falls. We went back to the hotel to change since our clothes were soaked from watching the falls. "Shan Cai, are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I sort of am."

"Okay, let's go find some place to eat." I took her hand and led her to the streets of Canada.

We found ourselves eating in a French restaurant. I didn't mean to drag her in here, but it was the closest to get to. "Lei?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't read French..."

"Oh, that's alright, how about I order for you?" she nodded agreeingly while placing the menu down. "Garc n." I said. The waiter came over with a pen and pad. I began ordering in French, "Two orders of Duck al Orange please." The waiter nodded and took our menus.

"Lei, what did you order?" Shan Cai asked curiously.

"Roast duck with an orange glaze."

"Oh." The waiter came back with two orders. Shan Cai looked at it funny.

"It's okay Shan Cai, it's like orange chicken." I assured her. She bravely placed a forkful in her mouth and chewed. She nodded in agreement.

*Shan Cai*

After lunch, Lei and I just walked along the streets. He took various pictures and several candid pictures of me. I would always try taking the camera from him, but it would always end with pulling me into a hug or a soft kiss. The night was beginning to creep up, Lei and I were still awayke, so we continued watching the busy people of Canada run through the streets.

"Yes Lei."

"Did you so happen to see your luggage and what was packed in it?"

"Um... not really why?"

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel." He hurried me back to the room. "Open this one." He brought out one of my bags. I opened the bag and saw the dress I wore at Jing's party.

"Lei, what's the occasion?" he carefully picked up the dress and led me to the bathroom.

"Don't ask questions, just put it on." He pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door.


	49. Night of Passion Lei and Shan Cai's View

Night Of Passion *PG-13* (Lei & Shan Cai's View)

*Author's Note*  
This chapter contains a little PG-13 rating at the end of this chapter. You have been warned.  
_

*Shan Cai*

I dressed up into the dress I surprisingly found in my suitcase. When I came out of the bathroom minutes later, I didn't see Lei in the room. "Lei?" I called out. I found a note hanging on the front of the bathroom door.

'Shan Cai  
Go downstairs into the lobby, a man will hand you another note and will blindfold you. He will escort you outside.

Lei'

I went downstairs and a man immediately walked over to me. he handed me the note. I read it.

'After being escorted outside, you will be escorted into a limousine. Don't take the blindfold off, but just let the driver drive. When you reach your destination, you will be helped out of the limo then you will be led to a patio. When you stop, take the blindfold off.'

I felt the blindfold be put over my eyes. I was led outside. I heard many cars passing the busy streets. The man took my arm and led me inside the limo. It seemed like a long drive, twenty minutes at least. The door opened and another man took my arm. He helped me out of the limo and we came to a stop. The man let go of my arms and I heard him walk away. I removed the blindfold, and before me, was a table set for two, a candle-lit dinner. I should say. I touched the round table and felt the silk tablecloth that was draped. I soon heard music being played. I looked around but didn't see anyone or anything playing the music. I looked back in front of me, and I saw Lei with his violin. I smiled as I watched him play. His eyes were closed as he played. He suddenly stopped playing and looked at me with affection. I gazed at him in his white tuxedo. He looked handsome in it. He placed the violin down and walked over to me. I took my hands and guided me to sit down. As I sat, Lei sat across from me. Our dinner was brought out and served beautifully.  
We ate with silence. Every once in a while, I'd catch Lei staring at me. I'd blush everytime he did. "Lei! Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked cheekly.

"Stop staring at me like that!"

"I can't, you're so beautiful, I'm so glad that you're all mine." He got up from his seat and kneeled down next to me. "Shan Cai, ever since I came back from France, all I ever hope for was for me to be able to take care of you, and love you." he took my hands in him, "I would give up my last breath of life just to protect you. But now we're at distant relationship, I promise to come and see you."

*Lei*

The night began to get too dark, so we went back to the hotel. In the limo, nothing could stop me from giving Shan Cai tender kisses here and there. I then thought an embarrassing thought all of a sudden... I wanted to make her mine, permanently... I wanted to make love to her. I blushed and looked away to hide my embarrassment, and my dirty thought. I felt Shan Cai lean on me shoulder and grasped my hand. I rested my head on hers and held onto her hand.

*Shan Cai*

We got back to the hotel thirty minutes later. I stood in front of the window of our hotel room, and felt the breeze blowing towards me. The stars were brightly shining in the midnight blue sky. I hugged my arms around me as I felt so wonderful. I soon then felt Lei's strong arms hugging me from beind. I felt him kiss my neck and my bare shoulders. I moaned lightly in pleasure. Lei always knew how to make me feel good. He turned me around and began kissing me on the lips. His tongue slipped through my lips and gained access into my mouth

~PG-13~

*Lei*

I slipped my hands to her shoulders and pushed away the straps to her dress. She moved away slightly, but I caught her in another kiss. I pulled away and looked into her eyes filled with passion, then I huskily said to her, "let me, Shan Cai, I want you." I heard her gasp as she heard my confession. I proceeded to undress her and kissed her neck. I pulled her inside the room and laid her on the bed. I removed her shoes and mine, then laid myself on the bed. I pulled the covers of the bed over our heads then began to undress myself. She watched me undress myself with half closed eyes. My eyes never left hers as I struggled to remove my jacket. I saw her hands reach my hands, she removed my hands from my jacket and undid it herself. As she undid my jacket, I proceeded to kiss her. I felt my jacket being removed, I moved my jacket off of the bed, then began to work on my shirt. I started unbuttonning from the top, and she on the bottom. My shirt slipped off, then she looked up into my eyes. I kissed her more and then removed her dress all the way.


	50. When We Meet Again Lei, Shan Cai, Himiko

When We Meet Again (Lei, Shan Cai & Himiko's View)

*Lei*

The next morning I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I pulled the blanket over my head to protect my eyes from being blind. I shifted a little to be more comfortable, but something stopped me from moving. I opened my eyes and found Shan Cai buried in my chest. I then remembered what happened last night. I now 'have' Shan Cai, she's all mine. I love her to death. I moved Shan Cai up to my level. I just gazed at her, and stroked her silky hair. I leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on her lips. As if she were 'Sleeping Beauty', she woke up. "Hey pretty girl." I said to her in a whisper. She blushed and turned the other direction, but that didn't stop me. I moved closer to her as she tried inching away from me. I put my hand on her right shoulder and lifted myself up with my other hand and began kissing her neck again.

"Lei, that's enough! I think you already gave me a hickey..." she said with laughter in her voice. She turned around to face me, "I love you, Lei."

*Shan Cai*

We spent out last three weeks together in Canada, Spain, France, Italy and a different city in Japan. I dreaded to go back to Okinawa and know that Lei is going to be married and out of my reach... I know he promised to come see me... but I rather him be with me honestly than trying to sneak out to see me.

*Himiko*

Today is the day I get to meet Lei. Hua Zhe Cheng said that he's returning from a long trip and would be arriving tonight. Tomorrow, he and I will wed, and I will finally be Mrs. Hua Zhe Lei. "Himiko!" I heard my name being called, and I found Hua Zhe Cheng at my door.

"Yes?"

"Lei just arrived. Come, let's proceed to the airport."

*Lei*

When Shan Cai and I landed in Okinawa, I saw security guards waiting. When Shan Cai and I got off the plane, one guard came straight over to me. "Hua Zhe Lei shao ye, we are here to accompany you home." I nodded my head and walked forward with Shan Cai's hand in mine, but the guard stopped her. "Xiao jie, we are only accompaning shao ye."

"Why only me?" I asked the guard.

"Orders from the master." The guard said bluntly.

"Where is my father?"

"Waiting in the airport." I looked at Shan Cai then back at the guard. My father was here, and my time with Shan Cai was up...

"Lei..." I turned around and found my mother behind me, "go see your father, I'll take Shan Cai home." I agreed, I could trust my mother with Shan Cai. I turned to Shan Cai and made one last good-bye. I hugged her tightly to me, not wanting to let her go. I didn't want the guards to take me away and make me leave my beautiful Shan Cai. I pulled away slowly and gave Shan Cai a tender kiss on her lips and finally let her go with my mother.

"Good-bye Lei." I heard her say, with sadness. A guard came over to me and took my arm. He ushered me away from Shan Cai. I looked over my shoulder to look at her one last time. I saw tears and loneliness in her eyes. A part of me wanted to rush back to her and hold her in my arms. But I couldn't... my father, was waiting.


	51. Saving Her Lei, Himiko, Shan Cai's View

Saving Her (Lei, Himiko & Shan Cai's View)

*Lei*

I've been married to Himiko for two weeks already. I haven't seen Shan Cai ever since. Every night I'd lie in bed with a tear stained face because I missed her so much. I had the pictures that we took on our vacation developed. I'd always flip through them and stare at them forever. I'd always outline Shan Cai. God, I miss her...  
It was almost impossible for me to go see Shan Cai. My father made me move in with Himiko. Unfortunately, she lives on the other side of the city, and it was too far away for me to drive to my house.  
My mother would come in my office and bring me news about Shan Cai. But that wasn't enough. I wanted to hear her sweet voice, hold her gentle hands, and look into her brown eyes.

*Himiko*

Lei and I have been married for two weeks. Never has he once looked at me since our wedding day. He refused to sleep with me, and moved to the third floor away from me. I was so fed up with him avoiding and ignoring me.  
I went up to his room and I wanted answers! I stood in front of his door and let myself in. I saw him sitting in the corner of the room looking out the window and a book in his hands. "Lei." I called out. He didn't even acknowledge me. "LEI!" I shouted at him this time. He turned around to look at me. "Lei! We've been married for two weeks. Never have you once looked at me... WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! WHY CAN'T YOU LOOK AT ME!" I picked up my high-heeled shoe and threw it at him. It hit him hard on the head. He didn't even bother to move... I was getting so angry at him for not answering my questions. I grabbed the lamp on the nightstand, and prepared to throw everything until he answered me.

*Lei*

Himiko began throwing everything in my room at me. First her shoe, now the lamp. I finally stood up and stopped her from throwing anything else. "Himiko, that's enough!" It didn't stop her. I saw her glance over my bed, she saw a picture of Shan Cai in frame. She grabbed it forcefully.

"Lei, who is this?" her voice in anger. I didn't answer her. "WHO IS THIS! WHERE IS SHE IN YOUR HEART?" I saw her grip the frame tightly, she was going to break it! I snatched it out of her hands before she could do harm to it.

"That's none of your business." I said to her coldly. I held the picture frame tightly in my embrace as I tried to protect it from Himiko. She constantly tried snatching the frame out of my hands.

"LEI! GIVE ME THE FRAME!"

"HIMIKO! THAT'S ENOUGH! WHY IS SHE YOUR CONCERN!" I shouted at her.

"FINE! IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, I'LL JUST ASK YOUR MOTHER!" With that she left the room. It took me a while to get that through my head; then I realized... my mother was at my house... which is where Shan Cai is...

*Shan Cai*

I missed Lei so much... he hasn't come to see me in two weeks. I know he's probably really busy... Auntie has always brought me news about him. I've always wanted to go see him at work, but I was afraid of Himiko... Auntie has told me about how Himiko can be very aggressive. I was afraid of how Himiko would react to Lei if he doesn't pay attention to her...  
I suddenly heard a loud crash. I turned around and found an enraged woman. It was Himiko. I knew because of all the magazine and newspapers that had their wedding as the front page. Himiko strode over to me and slapped me hard on my left cheek. I fell to the floor and held my cheek. It was burning from her force. I could sense a hand-print forming. "WHAT DOES LEI SEE IN YOU! WHY IS HE SO OBSESSED WITH YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" I heard her scream at me. And before I knew it, I felt pain everywhere on my body. Himiko was beating me up.

*Lei*

I was speeding all the way down to my home in Miyabi Estates. I had to stop Himiko! Something in my heart told me that Shan Cai was in trouble. I reached there in twenty-two minutes flat. I ran into the house and I heard screams and crashes. I saw my mother banging on a door. I rushed over to her and frantically asked what's wrong. "Himiko! She's harming Shan Cai! I can't get in! The door's locked!" My eyes widened and I tried forcing the door open. I screamed for a butler for the keys. He handed over the keys and I rushed to get it open. Again and again I heard crashes and Himiko screaming. I fnally got the door open and I found Shan Cai on the floor, bloody, and Himiko hovering over her with a broken lamp. Himiko turned around and saw me. She glared at me and panted heavily. I strode over to the bloody Shan Cai lying on the floor. I gently picked her up and held her. Her eyes were closed, and her breath was quiet. A hand print was formed on her left cheek, and blood dripping from her mouth. Cuts and bruises were forming on her arms also. I wanted to cry, for my beautiful angel, was destroyed...

The story is coming to an end soon! Please don't kill me from this chatper!


	52. Chained Lei's View

Chained (Lei's View)

As I held Shan Cai in my arms, I gently rocked her back and forth, trying to wake her up. "Shan Cai... Shan Cai... wake up Shan Cai..." I called out to her trying to supress my tears from falling. I called out to her repeatedly, her not responding made my heart ache. I was oblivious to what was happening. The police had come and taken Himiko away, and paramedics were coming to take Shan Cai away.

"Shao ye, you must let go of xiao jie." I heard a paramedic tell me. I reluctantly let her go. My mother came in minutes later, after all the people cleared the room.

"Lei?" I heard my mother calling me. She came over to me and hugged me. "She'll be alright, don't worry, she'll be alright."

Speeding down to Okinawa Hospital, Shan Cai was rolled into emergency. She's been in there for well over an hour. I was becoming nervous. I silently prayed to God to please safeguard my Shan Cai. Another hour passed and I was becoming even more nervous. I'll never forgive myself... it's my fault for not getting there in time, to protect her... I promised that I'd always protect her... But I've failed her. "Shan Cai... please, please don't leave me... don't leave me alone in this world. I need you with me." I prayed hard for Shan Cai's safety.  
Finally, a doctor came out. I ran over to him and demanded information.  
"Xiao jie is fine, for now... she managed to make it, but the baby didn't, I'm sorry..."

Baby? "What baby?" I asked in confusion.

"Xiao jie was a month pregnant... but a few blows in her stomach has caused her to lose the baby." I looked at the doctor with sad eyes. "You may see her now. Room 203." The doctor slowly walked away from me. I walked around the halls to find room 203. At the end of the hallway, I finally found 203. I entered the room and I almost fell to my knees as I saw the condition Shan Cai was in. I could barely make out where her eyes were. Her entire face was bandaged up, so were her arms. A heart-rate machine was beeping and and IV was hooked to her arm. Slowly walking towards her sleeping form, drops of tears were falling from my eyes. 'Why? Why always her!' I wanted to shout! I knelt down at the side of hr bed, wanting so much to take her hand and holding it tightly. I was too afraid I'd hurt her if I did... my eyes moved over to her torso and down to her stomach... Himiko has caused Shan Cai to lose my child... I would have been a father in eight months. How blissful it would have been if Shan Cai and I had our own family. She would bear me my child, and we'd raise it together... I began sobbing, I lost just about everything that I deeply treasured...  
"Shan Cai... wake up... pease... don't leave me alone... don't make me have to live with Himiko for the rest of my life!" Suddenly, she stirred...

"...Lei...?" She was calling me! I wanted to hold her hand, to assure her that I was here... but I was still afraid I'd hurt her...

"I'm here Shan Cai... open you eyes... I'm here, don't be afraid!" I repeated it over and over. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. "I'm here Shan Cai, don't worry."

"Lei! You're here! What happened? I remember Himiko... she... she..."

"I know... what she did, is unforgiveable. She's been arrested for now, don't worry about her." I had to tell Shan Cai that she lost the baby... "Shan Cai..." she looked at me, "Shan Cai, the doctor told me... that... you lost the baby... Himiko caused you to lose the baby..."

"I was pregnant?" I nodded.

"Yes, you were... I will never forgive her... Himiko has done enough!" I clenched my fists tightly. So much has happened in a month time... suddenly, an idea hatched in my mind, "Shan Cai," I began, "run away with me."

"What?"

"We'll run away together, away from this world that won't approve us."

"No, Lei, I know you, you never run from your problems, The Lei I know would never hide, never run. The Lei I knew would never let me run, he'd always make me face my problems. Lei, I know you can make it." She said in so much emotions. She believed that I could get out of this horrible nightmare.

*Next Day*  
I marched over to my father's office and demanded that I divorce Himiko. "Not happening, son." he said emotionlessly.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Reputation, son, reputation. Don't think that I don't know you're planning. You are not running away from this family!"

"Watch me." I said bravely. I turned around to leave his office, but two security guards grabbed both my arms and held tightly.

"Hua Zhe Lei, you are making a huge mistake." My father looked at me. He was not going to let me go. He looked at the guards and said in a serious voice, "bring him to his office, and chain him there." My eyes grew wide, he was serious, determined... the guards pratically dragged me out of my father's office.

"Fan cai wo! Fan cai wo!" I struggled to get out of their grip, but they were far more stronger that I was. "Fan cai wo! I can't leave her! Let me go! She needs me!" I couldn't let them take me away, Shan Cai was still in the hospital, all alone...


	53. When Our Paths Cross Again Lei&Shan Cai

When Our Paths Cross Again (Lei & Shan Cai's View)

*Two Weeks Later*

*Shan Cai*

Two weeks ago, I came out of the hospital learning that the tumor in my brain was still growing and nothing could stop it from growing. I would die in a few months time. I also learned that Lei's father has been keeping Lei locked in his office at the company and at his office in Himiko's house. "Lei, please, be strong, I believe that you'll get out of there."

*Lei*

I was going to collapse anytime. I've been chained to my desk for two weeks already. I have managed to help solve the crisis, but that did not satisfy my father. I barely eat or sleep anymore, all because of the exhaustion, and not being able to see Shan Cai, to keep me going. I miss her... I don't even know if she's out of the hospital, or if she's still alive... this thought tugged at my heart. "Shan Cai, if you can hear me... I only want to tell you how much I miss you, and that I love you."

"Lei?" my mother came into my office cautiously. A maid followed her with a tray of food. "Lei, you need to eat something! I'm worried about your disoriented health! Please eat something!" My mother was practically begging me to eat. But nothing could get me to eat properly. I was drowning in exhaustion. I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone, my body.  
The maid set the food down in front of me and dismissed herself. My mother was still in my office walking around. Suddenly, thunder was heard and I could hear rain pattering against my window. "Rain storm... odd... well, Lei, please, eat something... I'm very worried about your health." my mother left my office, and I heard the door lock. Security guards were guarding my door, making sure I wouldn't escape. I hated this... I hated this so much... I stood up and walked over to my window. I heard the chains clang together as I took each step. Chains were clasped around my ankles and my wrists. The only time I could get out of them was when I slept. But I barely did.

Another sound of thunder was heard, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down at Himiko's garden and out into the many acres. A flash if lightning let me see the garden, and something else. Another flash, and I saw a woman, drenched in the rain, "Shan Cai?"

"Lei! Shan Cai! She's outside!" my mother burst into my office with the news. She rushed over to me and grabbed onto my arms, "it's not safe to leave her out there! She'll catch a cold!"

"Mother, let me see her... let me go..." my mother nodded her head and called for a guard.

"Unlock these chains." I was free. Once the last chain was unlocked. I practically sprinted all the way downstairs.  
Once I was outside, the down pour drenched me immediately. I strode over to Shan Cai and pulled her into my embrace. I whispered her name into her ear and held her tightly.

*Shan Cai*

Lei carried me bridal style inside. It felt good to be in his strong arms again. Wrapping my arms around his neck abd burying my face in his shoulder was heavenly. We entered his room still dripping wet from the rain. He sat me down on his bed and went back to his door and locked it. "I want to be alone with you, no interruptions." He said to me huskily. He walked away for a minute and went into the adjoining bathroom. He came back with a towel and sat down behind me. He took my long hair and began to stroke it dry.

*Lei*

Absent-mindly, I took her into the bathroom, undressed her and put her into my huge bathtub where I could clean her. I joined her later on in the tub and I was able to clean her more efficiently. She leaned on my chest as I cleaned her back. Several bruises were still on her back. I carefully cleaned them and gently touched them. I soon found myself kissing her neck and onto her shoulders. I held her closeas I buried her my face in her neck. I could smell the scent of the soap on her skin. It was so tantalizing, and it felt good to have her in my arms, safe from any other danger. I was her protector. "Shan Cai, don't ever leave me. I need you here with me." I looked at her, and deep into her eyes. "I love you, I don't ever want you to leave me. And I'm sure as hell that I won't leave you." I leaned in and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

That night, I made love to her again. With more passion and love for her. Kissing her and holding her in my arms was heaven. Having her in my possesion was truly happiness. As we made love, I whispered sweet nothing's into her ear and told her over and over how much I love her. "Lei, tell me about our future together." she whispered to me as I held her in my arms.

"You and I, will marry, and have a big family together. We will live in peace, and no one will ever be in our way." I whispered back to her as I began kissing her again.

The whole night, I did nothing but make love to her. I never want her to leave me, never.

I divorced Himiko, and the company was saved. My father had finally let me go, and I was free to live my life with Shan Cai. Shan Cai is now three months pregnant with my child. Just recently, I asked her to marry me. She happily accepted my proposal, and we are to marry in a month.  
The baby is healthy, and growing strong. Shan Cai's tumor, although, is still growing. I don't want her to leave me... she still has to marry me, and she still has to help me raise our child together. But miraculously, she lived to give birth to our baby, and to marry me. She gave me a baby girl. We named her Ai Lun, or Xiao Ai.

*Six Months Later*

Shan Cai passed away last night in the hospital. The tumor grew to its capacity. She died with Ai Lun in one arm, and my hand grasped in her other hand. I stayed with Shan Cai that whole night. Ai Lun was taken home, and I was left with my beloved Shan Cai. "Shan Cai... why did you have to leave? What about Ai Lun? We were supposed to have a big family... you can't leave..." I sobbed all night. Because of Shan Cai, I could see the things I've never seen before. "Because of you, I know how to love." Tenderly, I kissed her good-bye as I waited for the day our paths crossed again.

I raised Ai Lun on my own. My mother offered to help me, but I told her that I wanted to raise Ai Lun on my own. Ai Lun is now seven years old, and resembling more and more like her mother everyday.

"Shan Cai, I'll love you forever."

The End


End file.
